Maus
by Ella Evans
Summary: Em seus planos para destruir o pai de Ginevra Prewett, Harry luta contra sua crescente atração pela garota que tanto o amara em sua infância. Sem memórias dele ou dos Weasley, Ginny também acaba capturando o interesse da elite sonserina, liderada por Draco Malfoy, que não consegue suprimir ou disfarçar sua crescente obsessão pela ruiva de olhos expressivos. H/G/D. Meio UA.
1. The Saints are Coming

**Capítulo I** – The Saints are coming

**.**

_-Green Day & U2_.

**.**

_There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
It's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
God, I know I'm one_

Encarando os alunos correndo de um lado para o outro na estação, Ginny bufou, fazendo uma mecha rubra de seu cabelo voar para trás. O homem grisalho ao seu lado pareceu não se incomodar ou sequer notar. Afinal, tudo irritava Ginevra.

A garota queria revirar os olhos para a forma na qual os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro, como baratas tontas, na estação agitada. A forma como se acotovelavam para dar espaço àqueles com as melhores roupas, os cortes de cabelo mais _in_, e expressões arrogantes no rosto.

O que mais a irritava, no entanto, eram os olhares de adoração que ela própria recebia. A forma como as garotas lhe lançavam olhadelas nada discretas e tentavam improvisar o cabelo no mesmo penteado que ela usava. A irritava a forma como os garotos sorriam e se cutucavam com sua presença, sem fazerem questão de disfarçar a atenção. A irritava a forma como as pessoas preferiam cair nos trilhos do trem a atrapalhar sua passagem.

Eles não tinham nenhum orgulho? Nenhum senso de amor próprio?

Patéticos.

_I cry to my daddy on the telephone, how long now  
Until the clouds unroll and you come down, the line went  
But the shadows still remain since your descent, your descent_

Também não estava particularmente contente com o fato de que alguns comensais da morte, que vieram deixar seus filhos, deixassem seus braços ostensivamente expostos. A marca negra brilhando ameaçadora, opressora... poderosa.

O fato de seu pai ser um dos ditos comensais não ajudava seu humor. Mesmo que ele não ostentasse sua marca negra.

-Então, Gin Gin. – seu pai começou, um sorriso um tanto triste enfeitando seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos azuis brilharem e realçando as rugas ao redor deles. – Tivemos um ótimo verão, não?

Ela virou-se, forçando-se a sorrir.

-Sim, pai. – concordou o mais docemente que podia. Realmente gostava do homem elegante a sua frente. E achava incrível como ele conseguia amá-la mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ela mal conseguisse lhe demonstrar afeição. – Vou sentir sua falta. – murmurou, honestamente.

-Eu sei que vai. – ele disse, segurando entre seu indicador e dedo do meio a ponta do nariz da garota, por um segundo. Ela o franziu e sorriu.

-Se quiser, pode ir. Eu sei que você tem trabalho. Não precisava nem ter me deixado aqui.

Fabian Prewett, ao ouvir as palavras da filha, desviou sua atenção por um segundo e varreu a estação com os olhos, pressionando os lábios, obviamente não encontrando o que ou quem estava procurando. Ginny assistiu a expressão do pai de forma intrigada, mas o respeitava e conhecia suficiente para não lhe fazer perguntas. Parte dela já havia desistido de lhe perguntar qualquer coisa já que suas respostas para quase tudo sempre eram enigmáticas e evasivas.

-Você pode querer brincar de adulta, Gingin. – ele disse carinhosamente, ao voltar sua atenção para a filha. – Mas você sempre será minha garotinha.

Ela revirou os olhos, de forma divertida. Estendeu a mão para tirar a pequena mala das mãos de Fabian, apertando a mão dele levemente com a sua enluvada.

-Obrigada por tudo. – ela agradeceu seriamente.

Ele se aproximou, olhando-a com preocupação.

-Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem, querida? Nunca é tarde demais pra mudar de idéia.

Ginny respirou fundo e virou o rosto novamente na direção do trem, tentando ver tudo por uma visão mais otimista.

Desistiu ao ver um grupo de sonserinos parado perto de inúmeras malas. Suas roupas eram escuras e, por mais que não estivessem de uniforme, usavam as gravatas com as cores da casa das cobras. Nenhum pai a vista. Apenas criados. No centro do grupo um loiro de olhos cinzentos a olhava de forma curiosa.

Respirou fundo antes de dar um tapinha no ombro de Fabian.

-Nãah. – fez, com pouco caso. – Eu me viro.

Ele riu antes de puxá-la subitamente para um forte abraço. Ginny levou alguns segundos para retribuir. Nunca fora realmente boa com intimidades e demonstrações de afeto. Muito menos em público. Teria reclamado e se limitado a receber o abraço em outra ocasião, mas sabia que seu pai amava profundamente sua companhia e sentiria sua falta neste ano em que finalmente decidiram que ela estava pronta para ser mandada para uma Escola de Magia, ao invés de estudar apenas com professores particulares dentro de casa. Então naquele momento tentou retribuir o amor daquele homem, que sempre lhe fora tão bom, retribuindo o abraço.

Por cima do ombro de Fabian ela espiou os rostos jovens dos alunos de Hogwarts, suas companhias para o resto do ano letivo. A estação 9¾ tinha um aspecto nebuloso que lhe provocava uma forte sensação de _déjà vu_, mesmo que Ginny não se lembrasse de um dia ter estado ali. Ela viu rostos estranhamente familiares e vários desconhecidos. Os primeiranistas encaravam-se timidamente, não querendo sair de perto de suas famílias. Os mais velhos, ao encontrar com os amigos, corriam e se abraçavam. Os pais encavam tudo com orgulho, mas típica tristeza da despedida.

Tentou não prestar atenção no grupo de sonserinos. Roupas predominantemente escuras, perfeitamente alinhadas, sapatos caros, exalando essências requintadas, olhando tudo ao redor com superioridade, desafiando os outros alunos a se aproximarem demais. Elfos levavam seus malões pesados para o trem enquanto, despreocupados, os elegantes jovens riam e trocavam anedotas de suas excitantes férias.

Ginny tentou fingir que não percebia que dois do grupo falavam quietamente entre si, não fazendo muita questão de disfarçar as olhadelas em sua direção. Apertou seu pai um pouco mais forte contra si antes de soltá-lo.

-Só... seja boazinha com as outras crianças. – ele pediu. Sua expressão deixando claro que ele sabia o quanto isso seria difícil pra ela.

Ginny forçou-se a sorrir.

-As pessoas não gostam quando eu sou boazinha, pai. – falou em um tom falsamente brincalhão, lançando-lhe uma piscadela antes de entrar no trem.

O trem estava bastante gelado, considerando a época do ano. Andou lentamente pelo corredor, espiando as cabines, esperando encontrar ao menos uma vazia. Encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se repentinamente insegura.

Não por alguma insegurança tola. A verdade é que não queria ser aceita por aquelas pessoas. Queria apenas viver quieta e tranquilamente até sua formatura, e não se importava nem um pouco com aqueles adolescentes abobalhados.

Sentiu-se repentinamente mal, no entanto, porque era a primeira vez que ficaria longe dos pais, Fabian e Analeigh, desde que podia se lembrar. Não vivia com eles há muito tempo, mas a vida que conhecia antes deles fora simplesmente muito escura e dolorosa. Ela sabia que antes de sua vida ter se afundado nas trevas da qual Fabian a resgatou ela fora feliz. Mas não tinha memórias daquela época. E preferia não se esforçar para resgatar as lembranças. Fabian dissera que era melhor recomeçar do zero e não se apegar ao passado. Ginny decidira acreditar nele.

Então estava ali. Tentando se concentrar no seu futuro e trabalhar para moldá-lo do jeito que o queria.

Talvez não fossem só cabeças de vento naquela escola. Talvez encontra-se pessoas inteligentes com quem pudesse passar o tempo. Foi invadida por uma onda de desânimo quando passou por uma cabine lotada de garotas excessivamente barulhentas e risonhas.

Revirou os olhos antes de entrar em qualquer vagão, sem checar se estava vazio, só para se livrar das vozes.

-Oh. – fez ao perceber a única presença no vagão. Não conseguia ver o rosto da garota, mas percebia-se claramente que eram da mesma idade. Ela possuía longos cabelos loiros, cheios com cachos grandes e mal penteados.

Ela estava lendo uma revista, e tirou-a da frente do rosto para encarar Ginny com seus olhos grandes e azuis.

-Olá. – a voz aérea da garota soou.

-Eu não sabia que o vagão estava ocupado. – Ginny se explicou recebendo um sorriso da única ocupante da cabine – Eu vou... – fez menção de sair, mas a voz da garota de feições gentis a interrompeu:

-Vai ser bastante difícil encontrar um vagão vazio. – ela avisou. – Principalmente porque os sonserinos tomam metade deles. São bem espaçosos.

-Hum. – Ginny fez, sarcasticamente. – É claro que são.

-O vagão mais próximo de vazio que vai encontrar é este. – a garota continuou. – Ninguém quer ficar no mesmo vagão que eu, então eu chego cedo e geralmente tenho tranquilidade até alguém precisar que eu saia.

Ginny piscou algumas vezes antes de entender o que a garota queria dizer. Sua expressão deve ter sido de piedade, pois a garota agitou-se:

-Oh, não é nada demais! – disse, fazendo um gesto despreocupado. – Mas talvez, se você estiver aqui, eles não queiram esse vagão. E eu posso ser silenciosa, se quiser.

A ruiva ainda manteve a mão na porta por mais alguns segundos antes de suspirar e fechá-la atrás de si. A loira pareceu extremamente contente com sua decisão. Ginny sabia o quanto a solidão poderia ser dolorosa.

Sentou-se de frente para sua acompanhante e a encarou de forma descaradamente analisadora por alguns segundos.

-Eu sou Luna Lovegood. – ela disse com um sorriso iluminado, estendo-lhe a mão. Não parecia muito nervosa ou surpresa por estar sendo tão intensamente analisada por uma desconhecida.

-Ginevra. – Ginny retribuiu o aperto. – Ginevra Prewett.

-Oh. Que nome adorável! – Luna comentou sonhadoramente. – Eu nunca conheci nenhuma Ginevra.

Ginny diria que nunca conhecera nenhuma outra Luna, mas isso não seria verdade. Mas também, já conhecera tantas pessoas que era difícil conhecer alguém cujo nome já não havia encontrado antes.

Respirou fundo encostando a testa no vidro da janela, enquanto ouvia o trem anunciar a partida. Houve correria na estação enquanto os alunos que sobravam pulavam apressados para dentro dos vagões, e janelas sendo abertas para que os estudantes pudessem acenar para os pais e familiares em despedida enquando o trem partia.

A presença discreta de Luna Lovegood era surpreendentemente confortável e Ginny não se importou com as tentativas dela de estabelecer um diálogo. A garota tinha uma voz doce e inocente, mas parecia ser esperta e perceptiva. Era fácil gostar de uma pessoa assim.

Com o canto de olho, podia perceber alguns alunos a encarando descaradamente pela janela que dava para o corredor. Curiosos para saber quem era a aluna nova sentada perto da esquisitona que, Ginny reparou, usava rabanetes pendurados nas orelhas.

Ginny riu para si mesma ao pensar que para quem pretendia permanecer o resto da vida acadêmica confortavelmente isolada, havia começado mal.

_I cry to my daddy on the telephone, how long now  
__Until the clouds unroll and you come down, the line went__  
__But the shadows still remain since your descent, your descent_

_The saints are coming, the saints are coming__  
__I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply__  
__The saints are coming, the saints are coming__  
__I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

Quando Draco Malfoy adentrou no trem, seguido do grupo de sonserinos, as pessoas rapidamente abriram caminho para que ele pudesse marchar sem maiores problemas para sua cabine favorita. Alguns, espremidos nas paredes para dar espaço, arriscavam cumprimentá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não receberiam resposta.

Com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes pretas, a figura alta e imponente de Malfoy parecia preencher os corredores. Tornando-o sufocante e pequeno demais.

Todos temiam serem alvos daqueles olhos metálicos ou do temperamento explosivo do herdeiro da família mais rica e influente da Grã-Bretanha. Tão novo, Draco Cygnus Malfoy era um dos bruxos mais ricos de toda a Europa. Seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, era o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. E era notório que Draco estava prestes a seguir os passos do pai.

Draco não podia negar que gostava da subserviência dos estudantes de Hogwarts, mas estava meio cansado deles. Decidiu que odiava-os. Odiava-os por serem tão idiotas e previsíveis. Os únicos que valiam alguma coisa o seguiam naquele momento.

Sorriu de lado ao captar alguns sussurros de admiração na sua direção. Herdara a beleza abrasadora de sua mãe e a imponência do pai. Sabia que suas feições haviam ficado mais másculas e admiráveis nos últimos meses. Crescera vários centímetros, quando achava que já havia parado de crescer, e seu corpo estava mais definido. Seu maxilar havia tomado um formato forte, lhe dando um ar mais másculo.

Entrou na única cabine grande o suficiente para o grupo de sonserinos e sentou-se no seu lugar habitual.

-As _ankle boots_ dela eram simplesmente perfeitas. – Astoria Greengrass comentava com suas seguidoras enquanto acomodavam-se na cabine. – Nem eu consegui ainda uma daquelas. Ótimo olho para compras, aquela garota deve ter.

-De quem vocês estão falando? – Crabbe perguntou ao adentrar com Goyle. Os braços grandes e gordos carregados de doces e guloseimas.

-Ai meninos! Vocês querem me deixar gorda! – reclamou Daphne enquanto aceitava um sapinho de chocolate.

-Daphne! Você está magra até demais. Não tem problema comer um pouco de chocolate. – Astoria disse, sinceramente. Daphne Greengrass aproveitara o recesso para tentar uma nova dieta de líquidos e agora parecia perigosamente magra. – Mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia comer tantos feijõezinhos, Mel.

-Argh. – a intragável Lynn Nott ganiu, revirando os olhos e jogando as costas no seu assento. – Concordo totalmente. Acho que não sobrevivo a mais um mico como aquele que pagamos na Savage Garden.

-Que mico? – Blaise perguntou, parecendo prever uma história engraçada.

-Não foi nada! – Melina Gamp tentou antes de Pansy interrompê-la:

-Estávamos comprando vestidos e Melina não consegue mais entrar nos 36. – Pansy riu. – E todo mundo sabe que a Savage Garden só vende até o número 36.

-Então... – Astoria começou. – Compramos um vestido que _quase_ serviu e Melina prometeu entrar em uma dieta até que ele fique perfeito não é mesmo, Mel? – ela perguntou, apertando encorajadoramente a mão de Mel, mas sem olhar diretamente para ela.

A garota de cabelos e olhos negros concordou veementemente olhando para os joelhos, onde a mão de Astoria segurava a sua.

Draco não entendia muito os padrões de beleza das mulheres. Para ele Melina nunca esteve mais desejável. Do que importava se ela vestia 38, 40 ou 34? Draco não podia negar sua preferência por garotas pequenas e esguias, mas Melina estava longe de ser gorda. Seu corpo estava mais curvilíneo e seu rosto parecia mais saudável e maduro do que da última vez que a vira.

-Vocês não responderam de quem estavam falando antes. – Blaise observou, com a boca cheia de doces.

-Da garota nova. A ruiva. – Daphne comentou, tirando uma dentada de seu sapo de chocolate, recebendo um olhar invejoso de Melina. – Astoria não pára de falar dela desde que a vimos na estação.

Lynn, a melhor amiga oficial de Astoria, moveu-se desconfortavelmente e fingiu estar distraída com outra coisa.

-Eu só estou dizendo! Ela se veste bem. – Astoria defendeu-se. – E ela não chamou só minha atenção. Harry também ficou olhando!

Harry Potter, que encarava os campos verdes passando rapidamente pela sua janela, voltou o olhar para o grupo como se houvesse acabado de despertar de um profundo delírio.

Desde que Draco se lembrava, Harry tinha momentos aéreos. Momentos nos quais permanecia em um silêncio reflexivo. Irritava-se um pouco com a típica seriedade do amigo.

-Eu só estava comentando com Draco, que ela é aquela filha dos Prewett. Não a viram com Fabian na estação?

Pansy fez que sim veementemente enquanto os outros acenavam em compreensão.

-É ela não é? Aquela garota que perdeu a memória quando era novinha.

-Uau! É ela? – Astoria perguntou interessada. – Eu já tinha escutado falar dessa garota, mas como disseram que os pais dela gastavam fortunas com tratamentos achei que ela seria meio demente.

-Ela pareceu ótima pra mim. – Zabini comentou com um sorrisinho malicioso, recebendo um tapa brincalhão de Pansy.

-Quem vê cara não vê coração. – Lynn se apressou em afirmar. – Ou mente.

-Eu sou uma ótima analisadora, Lynn. E pode acreditar que uma garota que usa aquele tipo de sapatos e consegue andar com aquela postura não tem nada de demente. – Astoria afirmou.

-Talvez tenha. – Melina riu. – Pra estar no mesmo vagão que a Lovegood.

Draco não pode reprimir o risinho sarcástico ao ver a expressão de horror nas belas feições de Astoria. A mimada garota claramente cobiçara Prewett no instante em que a vira para fazer parte do seu exército de amigas subservientes e impecavelmente produzidas. Desde que chegara a Hogwarts, com sua personalidade manipuladora e suas aspirações de grandeza, Astoria se tornara uma espécie de abelha rainha, cercando-se de garotas bonitas, bem nascidas, elegantes e com ótimo gosto para compras. Até Daphne, mais velha que Astoria, estava abaixo da irmã na hierarquia não declarada de Hogwarts.

-Huum... Acho que Astoria tem uma quedinha pela garota nova. – Daphne brincou.

Os outros riram com os protestos de Astoria.

-Como ela perdeu a memória? – Deena Black perguntou repentinamente.

-Eu ouvi falar... – Pansy começou, baixando o tom de voz. – Que os Prewett foram atacados pelos... _galhos podres_ de sua árvore genealógica. Ela ficou em um coma por uns três meses e quando acordou, não lembrava nem mesmo quem era.

Alguns sussurros de surpresa escaparam do grupo. Astoria mexia distraidamente na própria mexa do cabelo.

-Será que ela vem para a sonserina?

Harry fez um som sarcástico, fazendo com que os outros se voltassem para ele.

-Tenho quase certeza disso.

Astoria pareceu satisfeita com a resposta. Draco não sabia muito bem como se sentia. Quando vira a garota Prewett na estação fora extremamente difícil desviar os olhos. Não apenas pelo fato de ela ser linda, mas por algo na graciosidade dos seus movimentos e na confiança que ela exalava. Estava acostumado com pessoas elegantes, mas a ruiva parecia ter uma elegância natural e não apenas aquela cuidadosamente ensinada às bonecas da alta-sociedade.

Olhar para ela era como admirar uma romântica e enigmática obra de arte.

Percebera o olhar de superioridade que ela lançara inclusive a seu grupo, mas não soube dizer se aquela arrogância o havia irritado ou o excitado. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

Provavelmente ela iria para a sonserina. E provavelmente se tornaria mais uma aquisição de Astoria. Com sua beleza, seria invejada, odiada e adorada. Assim como as outras garotas sonserinas.

E se ainda fosse solteira, não permaneceria dessa forma por muito tempo. Até mesmo Harry, que quase nunca mostrava real interesse pelo mundo a sua volta, mal conseguira tirar os olhos dela até que ela sumisse dentro do trem.

E ela se encaixaria na hierarquia de Hogwarts e toda a excitação de sua chegada daria lugar à antiga monotonia de antes.

-Eu estou com um sentimento. – Goyle disse de boca cheia. – Que esse ano vai ser interessante.

_A drowning sorrow floods the deepest grief, how long now?  
Until a weather change condemns belief, how long now?  
When the night watchman lets in the thief, what's wrong now?_

-Harry, ela está olhando pra você.

Harry encarou a garota ruiva, esperando que sua expressão passasse apenas indiferença. Ela não pareceu constrangida por ser pega analisando-o. Sua expressão era séria, com um quê de arrogância que o irritou profundamente. Apenas os olhos cor de chocolate que pareciam vasculhar as feições do bruxo mostravam algum tipo de sentimento, como se tentando lembrar de onde o conhecia.

Um flash de uma garotinha inocente e adorável corando em sua presença passou pela cabeça de Harry.

Ele sabia exatamente quem ela era.

-Sim. – Harry concordou. – Ela está.

Estranho pensar que um dia ele tivera simpatia por aquela garota. Estranho pensar que ele achara adorável (e um pouco embaraçoso) o amor infantil e pueril que ela um dia lhe dedicara.

Agora não conseguia nutrir nada por ela que não fosse um violento ódio. Assim como por quase todas as pessoas naquele colégio.

Claro que havia sido pego de surpresa pela sua presença e pela inesperada beleza que a garota adquirira. Nunca pensou que ela fosse se tornar bonita. Mas logo arrefeceu ao raciocinar que aquilo era realmente tudo o que ela tinha. Beleza exterior. _Muita_ beleza exterior, ele tinha que admitir. Mas _apenas _aquilo.

E de que isso valia?

Raciocinou tudo isso quando a viu abraçar Fabian Prewett.

O maldito Prewett que era encarregado de capturar e dar um fim apropriado a "sangues-ruins". Morte, prisão ou escravidão. Esse era o destino para os supostos "ladrões de magia". E Fabian Prewett fazia fortuna em cima deles. E com essa fortuna, Ginevra podia comprar aqueles sapatos ridiculamente caros dos quais Astoria tanto falava.

Fortuna suja de sangue. Suja do sangue de pessoas inocentes. Suja do sangue de sua mãe.

Na época em que sua vida foi irreversivelmente arruinada, Harry fora adotado pelos avós. Dividia seu tempo entre eles e a Ordem da Fênix. Os avós de Harry poderiam se considerar velhos demais para fazer alguma coisa, mas tinham o espírito revolucionário e apoiavam Harry em suas aspirações, sempre perguntando notícias de James, que morava na sede da Ordem, e sempre acobertando o neto perante a alta sociedade, da qual faziam parte.

O chapéu seletor, por alguns momentos, havia ficado em dúvida se deveria colocar Harry na Grifinória ou na Sonserina, mas antes que Harry pudesse implorar pela Grifinória, foi jogado para a Sonserina. Mais tarde entendeu porque o chapéu o fizera.

Eram poucos os alunos que eram sorteados para a Grifinória. Afinal, era difícil exercitar a bravura em uma época de ditadura ferrenha, e até crianças que tinham aptidão costumavam implorar para que o chapéu seletor as colocasse em qualquer outro lugar. Ninguém queria fazer parte da casa mais odiada e sofredora de Hogwarts. Os poucos integrantes da casa vermelha e dourada eram alvos de azarações e maldições diárias, além de perseguição descarada do próprio corpo docente.

Harry conseguira se livrar pela sua misteriosa inclinação sonserina. Infelizmente, Ron Weasley, seu melhor amigo, não tivera a mesma sorte. E assim como todos os outros Weasleys, fora para Grifinória.

Harry, na verdade, invejava profundamente Ron. Sabia que o chapéu só colocava na casa dos bravos aqueles que eram inevitavelmente grifinórios e seriam fortes o suficiente para suportar o descarado e violento _bullying_. Saber que Ron tinha essas qualidades e ele não despertava-lhe um profundo nojo de si mesmo.

Todos esses sentimentos se reviravam dentro dele enquanto encarava Ginny Prewett. A primeira _**Weasley **_sonserina.

Ela desviou o olhar de seu rosto quando uma tímida garota, vinda de Beauxbatons, que esperava a seu lado para a seleção das casas, lhe dirigiu a palavra. Além dos primeiranistas, só havia Ginevra e mais três pessoas transferidas de outras escolas para serem sorteadas.

Ao vê-la conversando com a garota bonitinha de Beauxbatons perguntou-se como Luna estava depois de ter passado a viagem toda com ela. A loira de olhos arregalados e azuis nunca chegara a conhecer a Ginny _de antes. _

A encontrou em um canto da mesa da Corvinal, encarando a ruiva discretamente. Quando percebeu que Harry olhava em sua direção, sorriu calorosamente. Harry apenas piscou um olho em sua direção.

-Por um momento achei que ela estivesse olhando para mim. – Continuou Zabini, recuperando a atenção de Harry. – Mas era pra você mesmo. E quanta cara de pau! Nem piscou quando percebeu que você viu! - riu o sonserino.

-É. – Harry concordou fracamente.

-Iih, Harry já está de olho na ruivinha. Pobre Deena. – Blaise comentou sem parecer realmente se sentir mal pela amiga. – Pobre _Lynn_.

-Por quê? – Harry perguntou.

-Porque Astoria está obviamente interessada pela garota e Lynn está com seu posto de melhor amiga ameaçado. E as duas vivem grudadas pelo quadril. – Blaise respondeu, sua expressão se iluminando subitamente. – Você acha que Lynn e Astoria já se pegaram? Porque eu juro que acho que elas já até tomaram banho juntas e dormiram na mesma cama e é fisicamente IMPOSSÍVEL garotas dormirem na mesma cama sem rolar nenhum tipo de...

-Eu estava perguntando em relação à Deena.

Até Draco, que parecia não estar atento à conversa, virou-se para Harry com os olhos arregalados com a pergunta do amigo.

-Ah cara. Pára! – ele disse, sua voz carregada de desdém e descrença.

-O que? – Harry perguntou. Piscando os olhos profundamente verdes, confuso.

-Deena. Você não percebeu? – Blaise perguntou entre risos.

-Percebi o que?

Draco e Blaise trocaram olhares e gargalharam. Harry ficou irritado e perguntou mais uma vez o que estava perdendo. Foi interrompido quando começaram a anunciar as seleções.

O diretor, Severus Snape, fez um discurso breve e ainda sim tedioso sobre a importância da divisão de casas, e o intento com que cada uma fora criada e outras baboseiras que, Harry tinha certeza, nem ele mesmo estava dando atenção enquanto as falava. Foram chamados os alunos do primeiro ano.

Harry odiava as seleções. A grande maioria dos alunos eram mandados para lufa-lufa e corvinal. Os mandados para a sonserina eram ovacionados e quase se desfaziam de alegria enquanto andavam orgulhosamente para a casa das cobras.

Lembrava que quando Ron havia sido selecionado havia sido recebido com sonoras vaias. O mais novo grifinório era Vicky Forbisher. Um ano mais nova que Harry.

Há cinco anos a casa dos leões não recebia novos integrantes.

O olhar de Harry vagou pela mesa da Grifinória, esperando encontrar o olhar do amigo Ron. Quanto encontrou o ruivo, no entanto, ele olhava fixamente para os alunos transferidos que aguardavam que os primeiranistas fossem selecionados.

Harry seguiu o olhar mesmo já sabendo quem ele encarava com tanta intensidade. Ginevra sorria enquanto conversava com as pessoas ao seu redor. Com um pouco mais de atenção, poderia perceber que o sorriso dela era fraco. Que ela demorava para virar a cabeça quando alguém tocava-lhe o braço para chamar sua atenção, que seus movimentos eram mais lentos do que os de seus animados interlocutores.

Ainda assim, os alunos a rodeavam.

Um contraste violento daquela garotinha elétrica e risonha que vivia correndo atrás de amigos. Sendo comumente ignorada.

Voltou o olhar para Ron, mas ao invés dos olhos do grifinório refletirem o que ele esperava ser insatisfação, estava uma desesperada tristeza. Ele parecia completamente aflito. Tentando desviar os olhos da irmã, sem sucesso.

-Brigitte Duras. – chamou a Professora Alecto Carrow.

A loira que estivera conversando com Ginny subiu pulando os degraus da pequena escada. Sentou-se ansiosa. Sorrindo animada e apertando as mãos uma na outra.

-Corvinal. – ecoou o chapéu seletor. A garota pareceu contente, recebendo os animados aplausos dos corvinais.

-Marguerite Hemingway. – chamou Alecto, e assim prosseguiu com os alunos mais velhos.

Marguerite foi para a sonserina. Dois outros foram para a lufa-lufa. Harry soube que era a vez de Ginevra quando viu Ron desviar o olhar, encarando intensamente o canto oposto do salão comunal, fazendo de tudo para manter a expressão impassível.

Quando virou-se para a ruiva, ela subia as escadas. Seus movimentos eram graciosos, e mesmo que ela andasse com uma postura impecável, parecia extremamente frágil. Como se qualquer vento fosse capaz de levá-la para longe. Como se qualquer pressão aplicada em seu pequeno corpo fosse quebrá-lo. Os cachos voavam ao seu redor enquanto ela andava.

O salão foi tomado por animada expectativa. Obviamente os rumores de seu "interessante" passado haviam sido espalhados pelo castelo.

Ela era uma Prewett agora, pensava Harry.

_The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply  
The saints are coming, the saints are coming_

Levaram exatos cinco segundos para o chapéu deliberar. E antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, Ginevra, que antes esperava impassível e entediada, gelou e arregalou os olhos. Harry fez o mesmo, adivinhando e não acreditando no que estava prestes a ouvir.

Animado. O chapéu não se contentou em gritar apenas uma vez. Gritou várias vezes, alto como nunca Harry o havia escutado gritar antes.

Ginevra, agarrando as beiradas de sua cadeira, parecendo ter dificuldade para respirar.

-Grifinória!

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

Draco Malfoy desviou os olhos de sua própria mesa, levantando rapidamente o queixo da própria mão, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Aquela era uma Prewett! A família que se rendeu ao Lorde das Trevas e entregou seus próprios parentes traidores de sangue! Como aquela garota...

-Grifinória!

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

De olhos tão arregalados quanto os de Ginny e cenho franzido, Harry sentia algo queimando em seu peito. Como se um monstro que ele não sabia que existia dentro de si estivesse rasgando suas entranhas e rugindo raivosamente. Tudo por causa daquela ruiva, que havia recebido a maior validação de bravura e caráter que alguém poderia ter em uma ditadura.

Uma validação que nem Harry conseguira.

-Grifinória!

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

**X**

**N/A: **Oi gente. Nova fic. Hehe! Pra quem acompanha A Era dos Comensais sabe que eu não pretendia postar essa fic até terminar AEDC, mas hoje tive um impulso e uma vontade incontrolável de postar. Eu sei que esse primeiro capítulo não está lá essas coisas, mas é introdutório. Acho que as coisas começam a ficar mais bacanas no segundo, que pretendo postar em duas semanas.

AEDC pretendo postar semana que vem. O capítulo já está quase pronto.

Eu estou com a idéia de fazer essa fic de triângulo amoroso entre esses três personagens maravilhosos há muito tempo e decidi que postando e recebendo reviews com dicas e feedback é a melhor maneira de me inspirar a escrever mais. Essa vai ser uma fic dark. No nível de AEDC mais ou menos, só que de um jeito diferente. Vou logo avisando que vão ter algumas coisas inesperadas, porque eu tenho algumas idéias bem malucas. Toda a minha loucura eu ponho na escrita. De uma forma estranha, essa prática me deixa mais centrada na vida real.

Aos que me conhecem e estavam esperando novas postagens há milênios, me perdoem. Mas tenho uma desculpa legítima dessa vez. Passei por um término de namoro bem feio. Depois que decidi acabar aquela relação estranha rolaram brigas, e longas cartas, e fofocas, e confusões... foi uma relação tão destrutiva que chequei a ter que cortar relações com alguns familiares. Dá pra imaginar? Nem tentem.

Então decidi passar algumas semanas em Manhattan com a minha mãe. Espairecer, ganhar perspectiva, pensar apenas em compras, Broadway, yoga, livros, comida, passeios, Cowboys pelados, Instagram... Acabei levando meu computador e escrevendo. Não só fics, mas o rascunho do que um dia pode vir a ser um livro. Voltei para o Brasil renovada e pronta para tentar postar mais coisas com mais frequências. Estou MUITO inspirada. A ponto de ter que andar com um caderno de idéias na bolsa para anotar as que pulam na minha mente a qualquer momento.

Então, espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa nova fic, e me deixem review reafirmando se tem interesse no segundo capítulo. Hehe.

Obrigada aos meus leitores antigos por estarem aqui, espero que dispostos a me aturarem em uma nova fic!

E muito prazer a leitores novos!

Um beijo!


	2. Carry on my wayward son

**Capítulo II** – Carry on my wayward son

_betado por __**Anaisa**_

.

_Kansas_

.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Harry James Potter adorava voar. Essa era uma das únicas certezas absolutas que tinha de si mesmo. Ele adorava voar, sempre adorou e sempre adoraria. Quando voava, sentia-se mais ele mesmo do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

No entanto, naquela manhã, não importava quanta velocidade ele imprimisse a sua vassoura. Não importava a altura cada vez mais elevada. Não importava o vento gelado e cortante agredindo o seu rosto. Não importava o quanto ele quisesse deixar o mundo para trás, no chão. Harry não conseguia se desligar dos acontecimentos do castelo. O castelo que se tornara sua segunda casa nos últimos seis anos.

Ingressando para seu sétimo ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Harry não esperava tantas surpresas como as da noite da seleção.

Uma surpresa para ser exato: Ginevra Prewett. A misteriosa filha de Fabian e Analeigh Prewett.

Sua chegada em Hogwarts pegara Harry completamente de surpresa. E não eram muitas coisas que o pegavam de surpresa.

Ainda lembrava-se da expressão no rosto de Ron quando ele a vira.

Não podia culpar o amigo por não ter conseguido manter a cabeça fria. Depois de cinco anos sem ver a irmã, quando haviam se separado em circunstâncias tão dolorosas, deveria realmente ter sido difícil e impactante reencontrá-la. Principalmente por ela não mostrar nenhum sinal de se lembrar de um dia ter sido Ginny Weasley. A sétima filha dos adoráveis Arthur e Molly Weasley. Uma doce garota que adorava distribuir sorrisos e corava sempre que Harry estava à vista.

Não.

Aquela não era Ginny Weasley.

Aquela era Prewett. A filha mimada de Fabian e Analeigh Prewett, que estava sempre com a aparência impecável e que nunca sorria com os dentes. Olhava para tudo com arrogância e desprezo e não parecia muito interessada em fazer contato com os outros alunos, mesmo que fosse relativamente simpática quando estes se aproximavam.

Todos os grifinórios, com a exceção de Ron, pareciam ansiosos em conhecer a garota. Harry também não podia culpá-los.

O que não o agradara fora a forma como se sentira quando ela fora selecionada. Fora algo tão atípico dele! Inveja, mesquinharia... esses sentimentos não lhe eram familiares. E odiava Prewett intensamente por tê-lo feito sentir tais coisas.

E de ódio, Harry Potter entendia.

Entendia muito bem.

A verdade era que, no seu primeiro ano, ninguém ficara muito decepcionado por ele ter ido parar na Sonserina. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix, uma poderosa, porém oculta, resistência ao regime ascendente de Voldemort, haviam lhe dito que não seria totalmente ruim se isso acontecesse. Isso depois que Harry lhes contara sobre seu encontro com o herdeiro de uma influente família de comensais no Beco Diagonal.¹

Aparentemente, desde sempre, Harry era uma figura carismática, e seria um ótimo espião para a Ordem se, desde cedo, se relacionasse com o lado das trevas.

Ninguém tinha medo de que Harry fosse seduzido pelas regalias da escuridão. Ninguém nunca nem pareceu considerar essa possibilidade. Desde pequeno, o garoto demonstrava-se forte em seus princípios. Sempre fora. Mantinha seus ideais sólidos e, mesmo que Hogwarts se esforçasse muito para que todos os alunos recebessem suas devidas lavagens cerebrais, a mente de Harry permanecia firme.

Mesmo enquanto ria e se divertia com os sonserinos, Harry odiava a todos eles. Não tanto eles como indivíduos, mas o que representavam.

Harry sabia diferenciar perfeitamente os sonserinos que eram apenas irritantes dos que eram maus até o resquício mais obscuro da alma.

Uma figura, no entanto, destacava-se na obscuridade. Uma pessoa reunia e coordenava todo o mau naquele colégio. E a escuridão e crueldade dentro dele se expandia de forma pronunciada, como se possuísse tentáculos obscuros que coordenavam tudo dentro do colégio. Tentáculos que sufocavam, machucavam e torturavam. Tentáculos que se expandiam para fora das barreiras de Hogwarts, abrangendo toda a Inglaterra. Abastecido por dinheiro e status, ficava cada vez mais forte, mais impiedoso, mais doentio e mais sombrio.

Draco Malfoy.

Seu suposto melhor amigo.

Fora fácil demais tornar-se amigo do arrogante rapaz. O segredo para aproximar-se de Draco era não temê-lo, porém respeitá-lo. Olhá-lo de cabeça erguida, sem, no entanto, desafiá-lo. Agora, prestes a se tornar um comensal da morte, ninguém estava acima de Malfoy em Hogwarts. Nenhum aluno, nenhum professor. Nem mesmo o intragável diretor, Severus Snape. O diretor tinha uma afeição e um favoritismo por Draco que parecia ir além de questões de influência financeira.

Fechou os olhos tentando novamente manter a mente vazia.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

Ainda era cedo, então depois de uma ducha no vestiário masculino, Harry ainda conseguiu chegar a tempo do café da manhã. Blaise franziu a testa quando o viu.

-Cabelos molhados? Não vai me dizer que estava voando a essa hora da manhã?

Harry deu de ombros, sentando-se no espaço que Astoria e Draco criaram entre eles e servindo-se de pão. Draco o olhou contrariado, parecendo ainda trôpego de sono.

-Draco, depois você não vai poder reclamar que Harry está voando melhor do que você. – Pansy alfinetou arrancando risadinhas apreensivas dos outros. Draco tentou fazer uma expressão indiferente, falhando.

O louro se gabava constantemente de suas habilidades na vassoura, mas por mais que fosse realmente bom, não era páreo para Harry, que nunca se vangloriava, mesmo sendo o melhor jogador de Quadribol da escola. Era sorte que os dois jogassem pelo mesmo time, senão o orgulho de Draco provavelmente acabaria com a amizade dos dois.

Draco era o capitão. Capitão e artilheiro. Um ótimo artilheiro. Só não tão bom quanto Harry era apanhador. O moreno voava com graciosidade. Conseguia imprimir uma velocidade impossível a qualquer tipo de vassoura e fazer manobras usadas apenas por times profissionais parecerem brincadeira de criança.

A Sonserina não perdera uma taça de quadribol desde que os dois haviam entrado no time. Também ajudava o fato de as outras casas terem seus treinos constantemente sabotados. A Grifinória acabava sempre em último lugar.

-Harry treina bem sozinho. Eu sou um artilheiro. Como vou treinar dribles e passes sem nenhum dos outros jogadores? – Draco explicou.

-Quadribol! – Lynn exclamou. Parecendo sair de um mundo de devaneios. – É um bom tema. – completou olhando ansiosamente para Daphne e Astoria.

Daphne pareceu interessada, mas Astoria fez que não, parecendo chateada.

-Não. É meio batido.

-O que aconteceu com minha idéia de _Sex and Drugs_, hein? Já até agendei _The Firewarms_ pra tocar!

-Provavelmente vai ser algo do gênero mesmo. – Melina afirmou. – Mas estamos mantendo nosso leque de opções aberto. Ficamos na dúvida se seria uma boa ideia um tema tão forte para a recepção dos calouros.

-Eu sou a favor de temas fortes. – Goyle disse de boca cheia. – Acho que é bom assustar os calouros. Pra que eles fiquem atentos na ordem das coisas por aqui.

-Argh. Por que não fazemos uma festa à fantasia que nem no ano passado e acabamos com isso? – Deena perguntou impaciente.

Daphne riu com o olhar impaciente que Astoria lançou a garota.

-Você quer que Tory te enforque, Deena? – perguntou. – Essas festas são os bebês dela. Nunca vai ser um tema tão... comum.

-É um tema que usamos todo ano no Halloween de qualquer forma. Então guarde qualquer que for a lingerie que você vai chamar de fantasia pra outubro. – Astoria alfinetou.

Deena mostrou a língua para a garota e deu de ombros.

-Nós realmente temos muito que pesquisar, garotas.

Servindo-se e comendo sem realmente prestar atenção nas suas próprias ações, Harry, como sempre, parecia completamente alheio à conversa dos amigos a sua volta e alheio aos olhares que o grupo recebia. A verdade, no entanto, era que Harry estava atento a tudo. Ouvia e entendia perfeitamente a conversa dos sonserinos. Assim como estava consciente dos olhares que recebia.

Pensava, no entanto, que era admirado pelo simples fato de fazer parte do grupo de sonserinos que dominava a escola e não por qualquer espécie de mérito próprio.

Não era atraente como Draco e nem carismático como Blaise.

Então, só encontrava essa explicação para sua popularidade entre as garotas de Hogwarts. Desconfiava que boa parte das que se insinuavam para ele, apenas o queriam usar como meio de chegar ao inacessível e desejado "líder" do grupo.

-Então, tem alguma ideia para o tema, espertinha? – perguntou Lynn, animada. Puxando o braço de Astoria que parecia completamente perdida em pensamentos. – Toryyyy!

-Hã? – a loira perguntou, piscando seus grandes olhos azuis. – Ah sim. Eu e Daphne fizemos alguns arranjos no recesso. Diminuímos as opções para: terror, gelo ou SD&R. Estávamos pensando em fazer votação.

-Argh! Gelo? – Blaise gritou, colocando mais calda em suas panquecas. – Já estou vendo que vamos ter que nos vestir de gala que nem no ano retrasado. Que saco! Devíamos estar curtindo ao máximo! Eu voto por _Sex, Drugs and Rock'n roll_.

-Blaise, a maioria dos novos sonserinos tem onze anos! – observou Melina Gamp.

-Eles provavelmente nem vão aparecer. Todo mundo sabe que não é por isso que a gente faz essas festas. – Blaise observou.

-Essa é uma das poucas festas que permitimos que alunos de outras casas participem. – Astoria comentou distraidamente. - Acham que os grifinórios vão boicotar dessa vez também?

-É bom que boicotem. – Crabbe disse. – Não precisamos de leõzinhos numa festa da Sonserina.

-Eu acho que seria interessante se eles fossem. – Draco comentou chamando atenção dos outros. – Uma festa não é uma festa sem... alvos.

-Concordo. – Goyle disse de boca cheia.

-Talvez alguns grifinórios aparecessem se você não deixasse tão claro o que vai acontecer com eles se forem, Draco. – Harry comentou.

Draco deu de ombros.

-E se eu chamar um grifinório em especial? – Astoria continuou. – Acham que...?

-Ainda obcecada naquela Prewett? – Daphne perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. – Astoria, pelo amor de Deus! A garota foi para a Grifinória. Ela é oficialmente lixo. Acabou.

Astoria abriu a boca inconformada, antes de voltar a fechá-la e mexer-se no banco. Voltando a atenção para sua comida.

-Foi uma pena o que aconteceu ontem. – Blaise disse. – Tinha certeza absoluta que ela viria para a Sonserina. E mesmo que não tivesse, nunca imaginei que seria para a Grifinória!

-É. – Crabbe concordou. – E não podemos fazer muita coisa em relação a isso. Não com aquele pai dela. Se ela vai chorando para ele, nós nos ferramos.

De fato, Harry refletiu, Fabian Prewett era substancialmente mais influente do que a maioria dos sonserinos.

A risada sarcástica de Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Os pais dela não são nada. – o louro afirmou, confiante. – Façam o que quiserem.

-Draco! – Astoria exclamou. – A mãe dela não é, tipo, uma das melhores amigas da sua mãe?

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Foda-se. – disse. – Se a mãe dela é esperta, não vai deixar a amizade da minha nem que eu esquarteje aquela garota. Não vai nem abrir a boca pra reclamar.

Harry não conseguiu sentir-se particularmente mal por Prewett enquanto percebia os sonserinos trocando olhares conspiratórios.

-Por cinco anos tivemos que nos contentar em nos divertir com os mesmos grifinórios. – Pansy começou. Seus olhar predatório vasculhando o salão principal. – Agora que temos sangue fresco, temos que ser criativos.

-Aham. – Lynn concordou. – Garotas são sempre melhores de torturar. São tão fáceis de quebrar.

Harry negou com a cabeça enquanto os outros soltavam exclamações e comentários em concordância. Seguiu então com os olhos enquanto Prewett adentrava o salão. Usando as cores de sua casa e sentando-se ao lado de Luna Lovegood.

O salão era diferente do que costumava ser, agora, ao invés de quatro longas mesas (que só eram usadas no primeiro dia do ano letivo), alojava várias mesas menores. Isso pela óbvia desigualdade entre o número de pessoas em cada casa. No entanto, as casas ainda seguiam a antiga Ordem. Os grifinórios escolhiam as mesas do canto direito, os sonserinos do esquerdo, corvinal e lufa-lufa as do meio. Ginny e Luna encontravam-se em uma área aparentemente neutra.

Neville Longbottom também as acompanhava na mesa. Parecia extremamente nervoso com a presença da nova grifinória.

-Eu não sei, Lynn. – Harry comentou. – A maioria das garotas é fraca, mas quando são fortes... são imprevisíveis.

Blaise pareceu ponderar as palavras de Harry longamente.

-Eu acho... – disse. – Que Prewett ainda vai nos render muita diversão. Não é, Tory?

-Hum? - Astoria fez, descolando o queixo das mãos e voltando os olhos para os amigos, aparentemente acordando de alguma intensa divagação.

-Owwwn! – Daphne fez deixando a cabeça cair no ombro da irmã. – Tory tem uma _girl crush_ na ruivinhaaa, que fooofa!

Astoria ficou completamente vermelha, espantando a irmã do ombro.

-Eu hein, Daphne! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu estava só curiosa!

Os outros gargalhavam ao seu redor enquanto ela berrava explicações.

-Desse jeito Draco vai ficar com ciúmeees!

Harry parou de escutar o grupo e espiou a mesa na qual Ron Weasley estava. O garoto estava extremamente pálido e parecia tremer enquanto encarava seu prato.

Suspirou.

Iria ter que dar um jeito de conversar com o amigo.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

-Então... – o professor Selwyn começou olhando para a turma tediosamente após escrever seu nome em uma letra ilegível no quadro. – Sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Gibbon tirou o ano sabático e me pediu para que assumisse a turma, já que eu era a única pessoa que conhecia que se igualava ou se excedia em seus conhecimentos.

O professor passou os olhos pelos alunos do sexto ano, demorando-se nos rostos familiares dos sonserinos, filhos de seus companheiros comensais da morte. Avistou a filha mais nova dos Greengrass. Uma das garotas mais lindas que já tinha visto na vida. No verão, ela havia transformado seus cabelos castanhos em loiros. A garota tornava-se numa mulher extremamente sensual. Grudada nela, o orgulho da vida de Regulus Black, Deena Black.

-Fiquei sabendo que esse ano também temos várias caras novas nessa turma. – ele continuou. – Porque não fazemos rápidas apresentações? – Selwyn ignorou solenemente os resmungos dos alunos. – Algo bem simples. Seu nome completo, de que escola veio se não era daqui antes, sua casa e que carreira pretende seguir.

-Porque não começamos desse lado. – ele pediu batendo na mesa de Luna Lovegood. Luna levantou os olhos sonhadores para o professor. – Você, garotinha. Vai. Levante.

Luna levantou-se, parecendo não notar ou não se importar com os risinhos maldosos das sonserinas.

-Meu nome é Luna –

_-Looony_! – um garoto interrompeu, arrancando risadas dos outros. Luna não pareceu perturbada.

-Lovegood. Eu sempre estudei em Hogwarts, sou da Corvinal e quero ser bióloga.

Astoria revirou os olhos.

-Claro que ela ia escolher uma profissão tão... _muggle. _– comentou com Deena e Lynn, alto o suficiente para que boa parte da turma a ouvisse.

-Argh! Ela é completamente louca. O pai dela trabalha para o meu pai. – Lynn Nott comentou, revirando os olhos. – Assessor de imprensa. Só traz problemas. Meu pai é um _amor _por não tê-lo despedido ainda.

Astoria revirou os olhos.

-É isso que dá quando tentamos ser bonzinhos. Esses pés-rapados passam por cima da gente.

As duas interromperam a conversa quando Deena levantou ao lado delas.

-Er... eu sou Deena Black. – os comentariozinhos dos garotos e as assoviadas a deixaram ainda mais tímida. Só manteve a cabeça levantada porque levou um beliscão de Astoria ao ameaçar encarar os sapatos. – Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que quero ser. Sou da Sonserina...

-Obviamente... – Astoria acrescentou carinhosamente, sorrindo para a amiga.

-... sempre estive em Hogwarts.

Quando foi a vez de Astoria, a garota levantou-se sem maiores cerimônias. Sorriu com a atenção, admiração e inveja que lhe direcionavam. Colocando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros para trás da orelha falou um pouco sobre si, sentindo cada ser da sala sorvendo desesperadamente cada uma das palavras de sua voz aveludada.

Cada ser da sala menos...

-Ginevra Prewett. – a ruiva falou quando chegou sua vez. Sua voz era deliciosamente rouca e seu olhar um tanto entediado. – Eu entrei para Hogwarts esse ano e...

-Onde você estudava antes? – Astoria perguntou alto. Fazendo todos os olhares que estavam em Ginny se voltarem para ela.

Quando os olhos castanhos da ruiva pousaram em Astoria, a garota sentiu uma espécie de arrepio de antecipação e ansiedade. Analisou a grifinória sem maiores pudores. Dos seus cabelos sedosos de cachos bem feitos, até seus sapatos.

Ao invés de meias altas e scarpins, que era a moda predominante entre as garotas de Hogwarts (iniciada por Astoria e Daphne) Ginny usava botas de salto e cano longo, cobrindo o que restava das pernas com uma meia calça fina. As botas eram provavelmente de couro de dragão. A sonserina teve impulso de se esgueirar para o chão para analisá-las propriamente.

-Eu tinha tutores... em casa. – ela respondeu delicadamente.

-Que interessante... – o professor falou desanimadamente. Nem ele próprio dando atenção às suas próprias palavras.

-Então, você tipo... nunca foi a uma escola? – Lynn perguntou, um tanto impressionada. – Na vida?

Os olhos voltaram-se ansiosos para Ginevra.

-Bom, eu estudei por um ano em um internato para garotas.

-Então você é tipo... lésbica? – algumas risadinhas enquanto os olhares voltavam-se para Lisa Pucey, da Corvinal. – O quê? Minha prima entrou em um internato só para garotas e ela virou totalmente lésbica! E ela jura que todo mundo lá é também!

Ginny continuou calada, mas sem parecer ofendida. Parecia estar apenas desinteressada demais para responder perguntas desse gênero.

-Qual seu nome do meio? – Astoria perguntou delicadamente no meio da confusão de vozes da turma. Como se as duas estivessem conversando casualmente e Ginny não estivesse de pé, no centro das atenções.

-Analeigh.

Astoria sorriu.

-Tipo a sua mãe.

Por um breve e mágico momento, Ginny retribuiu o sorriso.

-Exatamente.

Olhando feio para o sorrisinho que Astoria direcionava a Prewett, Lynn olhou incisivamente para a gravata da ruiva.

-Você esqueceu de falar sua casa. – apontou venenosamente.

-Grifinória. – Prewett respondeu quase automaticamente, deixando até mesmo o professor um tanto atônito.

Ela não devia estar corando, olhando para os pés e sussurrando ao declarar o fato vergonhoso de pertencer à Grifinória? Como conseguia declarar algo tão horrível e condenável como se estivesse apenas comentando casualmente qual sua sobremesa favorita?

-E qual a profissão que você quer... também faltou. – Astoria observou delicadamente. Parecendo não se abalar com as cores vermelha e dourada do uniforme da ruiva.

-Quero trabalhar com antropologia forense.

Os olhos de Astoria brilharam e ela sorriu interessada, apoiando os braços em sua cadeira e inclinando-se na direção de Ginny.

-Uau! – disse, genuinamente impressionada. – O que é _isso_?

-Okay. Isso foi muito interessante Srta. Prewett, mas precisamos prosseguir. Você... Agora. Vai. – o professor fez, apontando para uma das garotas transferidas de Beauxbatons.

Ginny se sentou, ajeitando cuidadosamente sua saia enquanto o fazia.

Astoria ainda permaneceu virada, encarando a garota com um leve sorrisinho por mais alguns segundos. Na sua frente ouviu algum garoto brincar:

-Essa Prewett gosta de falar, hein? Achei que ela não fosse calar a boca.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

-Eu não entendo a Tory. – Deena, comentou enquanto andava nos corredores ao lado de Harry em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçarem. – Ela parece realmente estar interessada na garota, mas no fim da aula estava junto com os outros, planejando os trotes que vão pregar nela.

Harry avistou pelo canto de olho, Ron Weasley passar por eles. Não tendo encontrado melhor oportunidade para encontrar com o amigo desde que chegou à Hogwarts, Harry tentou descobrir para onde ele se encaminhava e se decidir se seria esperto segui-lo agora.

-Você acha que vão pegar leve com ela por ser uma garota? – Deena perguntou. – Acho que vão começar a atacar hoje à tarde...

-Deena, - Harry interrompeu-a parando no corredor e tocando seu braço por alguns segundos, fazendo-a corar. – desculpe, mas acho que vou passar no meu quarto. Esqueci um livro pra aula da tarde.

-Ah... – a garota fez. – Tudo bem, mas corra para dar tempo de vir almoçar.

Harry fez que sim e sorriu antes de correr na direção em que acreditava que Ron havia desaparecido. Encontrou-o em um corredor quase vazio. Passou por ele e encarou-o por alguns segundos. Ele pareceu entender e, depois de um tempo, seguiu Harry para a Sala Precisa.

-Hey, cara. – Harry falou quando finalmente estavam sozinhos. – Como você está?

-Como você acha que eu estou? – Ron respondeu com a voz tremida. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver minha irmã de novo e agora ela aparece na minha frente...

Ron levou as mãos ao rosto e Harry notou com certo desconforto que havia lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos.

-Ron...

-Ela passou do meu lado, Harry! Chegou a me olhar nos olhos e não me reconheceu! E _é ela! _Os mesmos olhos, até o mesmo cheiro! É ela!

-Eu sei que é ela, Ron. – Harry murmurou, levando uma mão hesitante ao ombro do amigo.

-E agora ela se chama _Prewett_! – Ron quase cuspiu o nome. – Tinha que vê-la se apresentando no Salão Comunal para os outros alunos da Grifinória. Ginevra Prewett! GINNY PREWETT! E EU SÓ QUERIA GRITAR NA CARA DELA QUE ELA É UMA _WEASLEY_!

Harry se afastou alguns passos, sem dizer nada. Limitando-se a deixar o amigo extravasar.

-Eu queria sacudi-la pelos ombros! Fazê-la olhar nos MEUS OLHOS e dizer que não lembra do próprio irmão! Aah essa é outra! – ele falava alto, gesticulando amplamente. – Quando perguntaram, ela disse que era filha única! FILHA ÚNICA! ELA! HÁ!

Ron ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Como se os pensamentos furiosos começassem a se congestionar em sua cabeça. De repente, seus olhos lacrimejantes encararam os de Harry intensamente.

-E, ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria gritar, eu queria abraçá-la. – ele confessou chorosamente. – Queria tanto poder abraçá-la porque estou tão feliz de ela estar viva. E porque eu sinto falta...

Fungou alto, limpando suas lágrimas rudemente.

-E eu quero me aproximar dela, mas não sei se vou aguentar saber que ela não vai me reconhecer. Que vai me tratar como um desconhecido... como tratou... Neville.

Harry fez que sim. Olhando para o chão. Também temia um pouco o momento em que falasse diretamente com a garota. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela não o reconheceria. Era estranho demais.

-Eu ainda nem escrevi pra casa. – Ron murmurou. – Como não ficamos sabendo disso antes, Harry? Por que McGonagall não nos avisou?

-Pelo o que as meninas descobriram, foi tudo bem em cima da hora. Os Prewett só matricularam Ginny dois dias antes do início do ano letivo.

Ron deixou seu corpo desabar em uma das poltronas do cômodo. Harry sentou-se em uma ao lado dele. Olhando-o com cuidado.

O ruivo permaneceu com a testa apoiada nas mãos por alguns instantes e Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Nunca havia visto Ron naquele estado e não sabia muito bem como lidar com isso.

De repente ele soltou algo parecido com um risinho, fazendo Harry levantar os olhos em sua direção curiosamente.

-Ela está tão linda não está? – ele perguntou baixinho. Sua voz se transbordando em afeto. – Ninguém nunca teve esperança que Ginny fosse se tornar alguma coisa mais do que engraçadinha, mas ela está tão bonita. Parece um quadro. Parece... sei lá. De porcelana. – ele riu novamente, voltando a limpar as lágrimas.

Harry sorriu desconcertado.

-É. Ela é bem bonita.

-E ela é da Grifinória. Sabe o que isso significa não é? – Ron perguntou esperançoso, encarando o amigo.

Harry sabia o que o amigo queria dizer. Concordou com a cabeça por educação. Não queria deixar Ron mais descontrolado do que ele já estava. Estava claramente dividido entre a felicidade de ver sua irmã depois de tantos anos e a tristeza por ela ser uma pessoa completamente diferente agora, que mal se lembrava de sua vida passada.

-Eu deveria me tornar amigo dela, não acha? – Ron perguntou. Parecia estar falando consigo mesmo. – Se eu for amigo dela, se andarmos juntos, talvez eu possa protegê-la dos sonserinos.

Harry não achava uma boa ideia. Ron já sofria bastante nas mãos de Malfoy & cia. Se tentasse proteger Prewett, só agravaria sua situação.

Não que Ron sofresse calado. Ele já realizara bastante contra os malditos sonserinos. O suficiente para inspirar em Harry uma vontade de estar ao seu lado, lutando contra aquele covil de cobras.

-Ron, você acha isso mesmo uma boa ideia? – perguntou cuidadosamente. – Quero dizer, os Prewett sabem que você está no castelo não sabem? Eles colocaram Ginny aqui por algum motivo. Talvez não devêssemos ser tão previsíveis em relação a ela.

-Aquela Analeigh... – Ron rugiu. – Ela SEMPRE babou em cima da Ginny. Sempre que tio Fabian e ela nos visitavam ela grudava na minha irmã! Queria colocar no colo e tudo. SEMPRE quis levar a Ginny embora da gente e vivia propondo isso pra mamãe. Por causa das "_nossas condições"_, ela dizia. – revirou os olhos e grunhiu raivosamente. – Aí o idiota do tio Fabian nos traiu e nós fomos atacados. E eles levaram a Ginny da gente.

Olhou subitamente para Harry.

-Mamãe acha que só atacaram a gente naquele dia porque eles queriam a Ginny.

Harry lembrava-se vagamente da imagem de Analeigh Prewett. Da primeira vez que passara as férias com os Weasley, quando sua mãe ainda estava viva, o casal Prewett os visitara. Mal cumprimentara direito os meninos e já grudara em Ginny, a quem cobriu de presentes, mimos e atenções.

Na época ninguém realmente ligara para isso. Ginny parecia feliz. Retribuía as atenções da tia com seu jeito carinhoso e afetuoso de sempre.

Por mais que, pelo que ouvira falar de Analeigh e pelo seu temperamento na única vez que a vira, achasse que talvez ela fosse capaz de trair os Weasleys só para ter o que queria, não acreditava que Fabian faria isso. Não... ele havia traído a Ordem e se tornado um comensal da morte para proteger o próprio pescoço. E agora, enquanto os pais e irmãos de Ron viviam como refugiados, os Prewett viviam uma vida de luxo e ostentação. Analeigh ter conseguido sua bonequinha desmemoriada fora só um efeito colateral.

-Você acha que podemos trazê-la pra casa? – Ron perguntou esperançosamente.

Harry considerou por vários segundos se deveria responder.

O que o seu amigo obviamente não podia ou queria entender era que aquela não era nem nunca mais seria a Ginny, que eles conheceram antes. Feitiços de memória eram irreversíveis. Era altamente improvável que as memórias de sua vida como Ginny Weasley fossem voltar. Aquela era uma garota diferente. Que fora criada por comensais da morte, com ideais típicos dos comensais da morte.

Devidamente alienada da realidade do mundo, sendo paparicada e embonecada em uma bolha de riqueza e regalias.

A única coisa que não se encaixavam nas especulações de Harry era o olhar um tanto sério demais da garota. Como se ela soubesse mais do que estava dizendo. Como se possuísse muita bagagem.

Em compensação, o ar arrogante da ruiva seguia bem as expectativas dele.

-Talvez, Ron. Mas vamos falar com a Ordem primeiro, okay? Ver o que eles acham.

Ron fez que sim.

-Tá certo, Harry. – concordou, parecendo bem mais controlado. – Obrigado por me ouvir cara. Eu estava... pra baixo. – ele sorriu tristemente para o amigo enquanto se levantava.

-É melhor você ir. Seus amigos devem estar te procurando. Eu vou escrever para a minha família.

Harry fez que sim.

-Okay, Ron. Qualquer coisa, me avise.

-Eu, Luna e Neville vamos nos encontrar aqui amanhã... assim que terminarem as aulas. Quer vir?

Harry sorriu levemente. Ele _vivia_ por aqueles raros momentos e encontros com seus verdadeiros amigos.

-Claro. Se eu conseguir.

-Tá certo. Obrigado de novo. – e Ron saiu, sem dar a Harry a oportunidade de perguntar porque ele estava agradecendo quando tudo o que fizera fora ficar calado ouvindo-o.

Suspirou e passou mais alguns minutos ali. Deitado de qualquer jeito em um sofá, olhando para o teto. Tentando organizar um pouco os seus pensamentos.

Havia sido pego de surpresa com a presença da filha mais nova dos Prewett em Hogwarts. Mas agora, pensando com a cabeça fria, começava a considerar que talvez graças a isso, pudesse adiantar alguns de seus planos. Talvez Ginny lhe pudesse ser extremamente útil...

Pensou em escrever para Hermione. Sua amiga estava na Ordem, realizando estudo independente, enquanto lutava por seu direito de frequentar Hogwarts. Se os planos de Harry davam certo, era pela ajuda da mente engenhosa de Hermione Granger, que fora resgatada quando estava sendo levada a julgamento. Quando tinha apenas onze anos de idade.

Foi salva de ter o mesmo destino da mãe de Harry, Lily Potter.

Harry ainda podia escutar a voz doce de sua mãe, sentir seu abraço e seu carinho. Ainda podia ver seus olhos verdes brilhando enquanto ela ria. Ainda podia ver sua expressão zangada quando ele era malcriado ou respondia-lhe de forma rude.

Ela ainda estava tão viva dentro de Harry que ainda era difícil acreditar que ele nunca mais a veria.

Se ela tivesse sido presa ou se tornado escrava, eles já teriam tido notícias dela... então tiveram que aceitar sua morte.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Estava sinceramente cansado de chorar por causa disso.

Lembrou-se de seu destruído pai, que se arrastava pelos lugares, sem nenhuma vitalidade. Parecia sempre dividido entre amor e sofrimento quando olhava para Harry, fazendo com que o garoto desejasse não ter os olhos tão iguais aos da mãe. Devia ser difícil para James ter em Harry um lembrete constante da ausência de Lily.

Por isso, quando os seus avós quiseram adotá-lo, Harry aceitou sem hesitar. Seu pai mudou-se para a sede da Ordem permanentemente, de onde raramente saía, e Harry foi viver uma vida normal com os velhos Potter. Que o protegiam e o encobriam em sua aliança com a Ordem da Fênix.

Não se arrependia de ter tomado essa decisão. Se não tivesse, não teria conhecido Cho Chang.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da namorada. Começaram a namorar em Hogwarts assim que ela percebera que ele não se tratava de um sonserino arrogante como os outros e que compartilhava de seus ideais revolucionários.

A mãe de Cho trabalhava para o ministério, mas era aliada da Ordem.

Nenhum dos amigos sonserinos de Harry realmente levara a sério o namoro dos dois enquanto ela estava em Hogwarts, e como Harry nunca falava dela para eles, presumiram erroneamente que os dois haviam terminado quando a chinesa se formou.

Harry preferia dessa forma.

Ela estava tentando seguir carreira no Quadribol, mas isso estava se provando mais difícil do que ela pensara, fazendo-a trabalhar duro em exercícios e implorando por oportunidades para jogar profissionalmente.

Eventualmente, ela conseguiria. Era uma ótima apanhadora.

Eles haviam combinado um encontro naquele fim de semana. Harry só esperava que os dias passassem rápido. Sentia cada vez mais falta da namorada.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

-Bom, isso foi... – a voz de Ginny Weasley ecoou pelo corredor vazio. – Completamente vergonhoso.

Harry notou, no entanto, que a expressão dela parecia mais impaciente do que envergonhada. Ouvira rumores de que os pais de Ginny estavam na sala do diretor, então a estava seguindo desde que a vira sair de lá... acompanhada de Analeigh Prewett.

Analeigh andava com altivez e profundo desgosto estampado no rosto. Usava vestes elegantes e um chapéu longo. Seus cabelos cor de caramelo caíam ao seu redor, extremamente lisos. Seus olhos verdes pareciam soltar faíscas.

Era bonita e esnobe como Harry se lembrava dela.

-Foi um absurdo! É isso o que foi minha filha! – Analeigh bradou. – Pelo amor de Deus! Como eles ainda confiam naquele chapéu velho e jurássico para fazer a seleção! E essa ideia de colocá-lo de cabeça em cabeça... isso é um chamariz para piolho ou coisa pior!

Ginny revirou os olhos.

-Mãe, eu estou bem. Sinceramente. Não acho que seja tão ruim assim entrar para Grifinória.

Ao lado de Harry, Draco e Blaise, que haviam o acompanhado, riram baixinho.

-Não é tão ruim? – Analeigh perguntou pausada e raivosamente. – Você é muito ingênua, Ginny. Não sabe o que vai sofrer na mão dos outros agora. Por Deus, querida, eu estava pensando em transferi-la para Beauxbatons! Lá pelo menos eles não têm essa história de chapéu seletor.

-Argh, mãe... eu não quero voltar pra França... eu já fiz até alguns amigos por aqui! E Hogwarts tem de longe a melhor grade curricular. Não quero ir embora.

-Amigos... grifinórios?

-Mãe... – Ginny pareceu que iria dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu, abanando a cabeça levemente. – Eu fiz umas amizades da Corvinal.

-Bom... bom. – ela sorriu maliciosamente enroscando o braço no da filha. – Querida, você não sabe quem nos visitou ontem.

-Quem?

Nesse momento, as duas passaram pelo trio. Os meninos fingiram apontar para alguma coisa para fora da janela. Blaise e Harry escondendo Draco, já que Analeigh provavelmente o reconheceria a quilômetros de distância. Não conseguiram mais ouvir o resto da conversa. Harry só conseguiu ouvir a resposta de Analeigh:

-McDougal.

Ao ouvir esse nome, Ginny franziu o cenho. No entanto, esperou saírem de perto de alguns garotos que prestavam atenção em sua conversa antes de reagir.

-Quem?

Analeigh revirou os olhos, claramente impaciente.

-Oh Ginny! A mãe daquele Morag que você conheceu na França quando estávamos fazendo aquele tour por Beauxbatons!

-Aaahh. – Ginny parecia ter certa dificuldade para lembrar. – Acho que lembro. Aquele que queria pedir transferência para Beauxbatons para aprender Francês?

-Esse mesmo.

-A mãe dele foi lá em casa? – Ginny perguntou, genuinamente interessada. – O que ela queria?

-Oh, nós já havíamos nos encontrado antes em eventos, mas nunca nos falamos direito... depois que você e eu conhecemos Morag, nos correspondemos e combinamos de tomar um chá. – ela sorriu, como se estivesse para alcançar o clímax da história. – Pelo que ela falou, querida, Morag ficou encantado com você.

Ginny piscou atônita para a mãe.

-Está brincando.

-Eu sei, também não entendi direito. Você foi _tão_ antipática. Mas você sabe como são os homens. – Analeigh falou rapidamente, movimentando as mãos para seguirem adiante com o assunto. – Quando ela soube que você estava na Grifinória ela não pareceu se importar! Foi ela quem deu a sugestão de você ir para Beauxbatons com o filhinho dela!

Ginny, com esforço, invocou a imagem de Morag. Um garoto grande, e bem forte, com os olhinhos de cachorro abandonado. Simpático, mas talvez um tanto efusivo demais.

-É... agradeça a sugestão por mim. Mas eu quero ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar por aqui primeiro.

Quando elas saíram do castelo, uma carruagem já aguardava Analeigh.

-Sabe, Ginny, eles são uma família muito influente. Então a não ser que você tenha uma ideia melhor, não te faria mal conhecer um pouco aquele garoto adorável. Ela insinuou até algo sobre casamento, sabia? Quando descobriu que você era do sangue mais puro que alguém pode ter.

-Ah... deve ser por isso que ela não se importou com essa história de Grifinória. – Ginny constatou.

-Você, minha filha, tem que ter orgulho do seu sangue. Você é uma das poucas pessoas cuja linhagem não tem nenhum resquício de sangue muggle. Sangue puríssimo! – ela levou a mão enluvada ao rosto da garota, acariciando-a, sorrindo levemente. – Você vai ver. Vamos casar você com alguém magnífico. Você vai ser muito feliz.

Ginny sorriu, desanimada.

-Tenho certeza disso.

-Morag parece um bom candidato. Escreva pra ele, okay? Ele é um bom garoto.

As duas se abraçaram.

-Prometa que vai ficar bem! Que se não estiver aguentando você me avisa e nós te transferimos para Beauxbatons imediatamente.

Pelo canto de olho, Ginny pôde ver novamente os três sonserinos por perto. Fingiam completo desinteresse as duas enquanto gesticulavam exageradamente em frente a um quadro.

-Prometo, mãe. Mas pode ficar tranquila. Eu aguento.

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed around like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say_

E Ginny não mentira.

Naquela mesma semana, quando foi surpreendida depois das aulas por uma chuva de ovos podres, a garota não poderia ter parecido mais entediada. Não tentou se curvar, nem proteger o próprio corpo, nem fugir. Limitou-se a fechar os olhos e esperar, parada, com a expressão impassível, até que os sonserinos terminassem.

Quando sentiu que eles haviam terminado, ouvindo as risadas e os comentários ao seu redor, limpou os olhos para poder abri-los. Seu corpo inteiro coberto por ovos e algumas partes da sua pele levemente machucadas.

Percebeu um sonserino loiro e alto ao lado de uma garotinha primeiranista, que ainda tinha um ovo na mão. Pela descrição que os grifinórios haviam lhe dado, adivinhara que aquele era Draco Malfoy.

Ele sussurrava furiosamente para a assustada primeiranista, que tremia, olhando para Ginny.

-Não tem problema. – Ginny disse. Com pena de como ela hesitava em jogar-lhe o último ovo. – Joga. Um a mais, outro a menos, não faz diferença.

Ainda hesitante, a garota se aproximou. Depois de dez segundos parada, com os sonserinos incentivando-a, Ginny cansou de esperar. Revirou os olhos, pegou a mão da garota que segurava o ovo e fez com que ele se quebrasse em sua testa.

Soltou a mão trêmula da garota e tirou os restos de casca grudados em sua cabeça.

As risadas dos Sonserinos ficaram mais fracas. Algumas exclamações de incredulidade ecoaram.

Ginny ainda permaneceu um tempo parada, olhando para as pessoas ao seu redor.

-Então eu acho que já... – ela disse apontando para a direção que estava caminhando antes de ser atacada e desviando-se das pessoas para voltar a andar. Deixando um rastro de mau cheiro e gema de ovo no chão.

-Isso não foi muito divertido. – Blaise constatou, irritadiço. – Deveríamos ter formulado um plano B. Quero dizer... ovos podres? De quem foi essa ideia?

-Ahn... _sua_. – Draco respondeu, irritado, olhando para onde a garota havia se encaminhado. Os sonserinos à frente descarregaram nela um saco de farinha de trigo, que se grudou em seu corpo graças à gosma.

Antes Draco achara uma ideia genial, mas agora quase corava de vergonha ao ver como ela parecia indiferente.

Chegou a vê-la posando para uma foto antes de descer para os jardins.

-Isso foi meio bobo. – Lynn, disse limpando as mãos sujas de ovo.

-Do que você está falando? – Goyle protestou. – Como a gente iria saber? Geralmente as garotas choram e pedem transferência por muito menos!

Lynn revirou os olhos.

-Bom, ela obviamente não se importou. – Draco bradou com irritação.

-Do que você está reclamando? – Harry se pronunciou finalmente. Saindo do que parecia um torpor. – Você quem vive falando que está entediado, que nada de novo acontece. Tá aí. Algo de novo aconteceu.

-Cadê a Tory? – Lynn perguntou de repente olhando ao redor.

Crabbe riu.

-Foi atrás da garota. – disse.

-Será que ela vai tentar mais alguma coisa? - Goyle perguntou.

-Claro que não. – Blaise respondeu. – Viu como ela ficou de fora enquanto nós jogávamos os ovos?

-Lynn foi a única garota além das primeiranistas que jogaram ovos... – Goyle observou.

-Mas ela ficou de fora porque não quer que Prewett saiba que ela estava envolvida. Eu não sei o que Astoria está pensando... mas seja lá o que ela tiver colocado na cabeça, ninguém vai conseguir tirar.

Harry olhou para a direção onde Ginny havia andado.

Não queria admitir, mas havia ficado admirado com a atitude indiferente dela em relação a tudo aquilo. Ela parecia, no máximo, um pouco enfadada, como alguém fica quando tem que esperar muito tempo em uma fila ou algo assim. Mesmo recebendo tanto desdém, ódio e hostilidade dos sonserinos, permaneceu impassível e sã. Como se aquilo fosse uma ocorrência cotidiana.

Ela era bem mais forte do que a Ginny que ele conhecera, com certeza. Secretamente, gostaria de saber os limites dessa força e bravura que a haviam colocado na casa dos leões. Não prestara atenção na multidão que assistira o trote de Ginny, nem se Ron estava nela. Se estava, devia estar bastante orgulhoso da irmã, que lidara com a situação melhor do que qualquer grifinório que Harry se lembrava.

-E aí? O que mais pretendem fazer? - Harry perguntou.

-Eu notei que ela estava bem super protetora com as coisas dela. Quando ela saiu estava limpando a mochila. Nem se importou em se limpar.

Draco fez que sim, interessado.

-Podemos jogar as coisas dela no lago ou coisa assim.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more, No!_

Harry revirou os olhos pela ideia do amigo, sem que os outros percebessem. Sem se despedir, saiu andando casualmente, deixando-os especulando.

Formara-se uma boa aglomeração naquele corredor, então fora meio difícil abrir caminho. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Era sexta-feira.

Foi para seu dormitório e pegou a capa da invisibilidade de seu pai. Ainda estava cedo para encontrar-se com Cho, mas estava tão ansioso que preferia esperá-la em Hogsmeade do que no castelo.

Escolhendo a passagem secreta da Bruxa de um Olho Só, em poucos minutos Harry chegou a Dedos de Mel. Ainda protegido com a capa, andou na direção casa dos gritos e sentou-se perto de uma cerca, onde marcara o encontro com a namorada.

Graças ao medo pela suposta casa mal assombrada, aquele lugar, mesmo em uma sexta feira, era completamente deserto. Sua paz raramente perturbada por um ou outro grupo de adolescentes que se aproximavam para contar histórias de terror e desafiarem uns aos outros de se aproximarem da cabana.

Foi com uma deliciosa surpresa que Harry avistou Cho Chang, encostada na cerca. Usava roupas de verão, tremendamente apropriadas para o clima quente que estava fazendo naquela tarde. Seus cabelos intensamente negros e lisos voavam com a leve brisa.

Ela virou-se e sorriu. Seus olhos brilhando.

Harry retribuiu, e se aproximou rapidamente para abraçá-la.

-Senti sua falta. – confessou baixinho.

-Eu também senti. – ela respondeu, afastando-o para poder beijá-lo delicadamente nos lábios. – Como você está, amor?

-Indo, eu acho. Tenho algumas novidades de Hogwarts. – ele respondeu. – Mas primeiro quero saber como você anda. Como foi no teste?

Cho torceu o nariz encostando-se na cerca.

-Não muito bem. Acho que estava nervosa e acabei fazendo umas jogadas patéticas. – respondeu. – Estou começando a achar que escolhi a carreira errada. Talvez eu não seja tão boa quanto achei que fosse.

-Não fale assim! Você sabe que é fantástica!

-Hum... por isso que nunca consegui ganhar a Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts?

-Você não conseguiu ganhar porque seu time não treinava como o da Sonserina.

-Nem podíamos! Toda vez que reservávamos o campo _Draco Malfoy_ aparecia com uma autorização do diretor para o uso do campo.

-É. – Harry concordou um pouco embaraçado. Mesmo não gostando, fazia parte do time de quadribol da Sonserina que tanto prejudicara sua namorada.

-Isso conta nesse meio sabe... eles procuram saber da sua vida escolar.

Cho suspirou.

-Mamãe está certa. Eu devia ter aceitado o estágio que ela me ofereceu no Ministério. Me dedicar à uma "carreira de verdade". – a garota fez aspas com os dedos, revirando os olhos.

-Cho, você começou a perseguir essa carreira há o que? Três meses? Isso leva tempo! Mesmo você sendo uma ótima jogadora não podia esperar que tudo caísse do céu assim que você saísse de Hogwarts.

Cho olhou para baixo. Com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

-Você tem razão. Eu só... – ele suspirou. – Minha mãe tem sido bem difícil. Esperava que ela mostrasse um pouco mais de suporte. Quero dizer, eu acho nobre o que ela faz pela Ordem, mas é tão errado da minha parte querer seguir a carreira que eu amo? É tão errado eu não querer que minha vida seja só sobre a Ordem da Fênix, e planos contra comensais, e correr dos aurores, vinte e quatro horas por dia?

Harry prensou os lábios.

Nunca poderia dizer que compreendia a namorada porque nunca conhecera uma vida fora de tudo o que ela falara. Sua vida era toda moldada pela Ordem e por batalhas. Achava estranha a perspectiva de uma vida alheia a essas coisas, mas essa era a realidade do mundo bruxo. A maioria das pessoas estava mergulhada na ignorância, ou simplesmente não se importavam o suficiente com questões políticas ou causas maiores do que ocorrências rotineiras.

-Desculpe, como sempre, eu estou só falando sobre mim. – Cho riu de sua própria imprudência. – Me conte sobre Hogwarts.

-Eu adoro ouvir sobre você. – Harry falou baixinho fazendo a garota corar.

Ele se aproximou, tomando-a pelo queixo e admirando seu rosto por alguns instantes, como se quisesse gravar a expressão apaixonada da garota. Lentamente se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos dela. Uma, duas vezes, antes de aprofundar o beijo, prensando-a contra a cerca. Cho respondeu imediatamente, abrindo os lábios para permitir total acesso à sua boca. Suspirou alto ao sentir as mãos gentis de Harry adentrando lentamente sua blusa.

Ela murmurou o nome dele suavemente e Harry deslizou os beijos para seu pescoço, puxando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela o puxava pelos ombros.

-Harry, eu senti tanto sua falta... – ela murmurou ofegante, jogando a cabeça para trás, completamente entregue a ele.

-Cho... – ele respondeu enquanto puxava a perna da namorada.

-Eu vou te amar sempre. – ela sussurrou, suas mãos procurando-o com mais urgência. Como se a qualquer momento pudesse perdê-lo.

Cho levou as mãos à camisa de Harry e puxou-o para perto de uma árvore. Ele prensou-a contra o tronco, ainda beijando intensamente seu pescoço.

-Pode vir alguém... – Harry ofegou.

-Não, aqui nunca tem ninguém. – Cho respondeu, puxando-o para um novo beijo.

Harry sorriu. Desabotoando a blusa da namorada, sem nunca deixar de beijá-la.

A única coisa boa de ficar tanto tempo sem ver Cho era como ela sempre voltava mais apaixonada do que antes. Cho era extremamente confiante em relação ao próprio corpo e nunca tinha medo de ser quem tomava a iniciativa, e isso realmente havia sido útil para Harry quando os dois haviam começado a namorar.

Antes de eles começarem a sair, mesmo sendo completamente louco por Cho, Harry costumava ser muito inseguro para tomar qualquer tipo de iniciativa. Uma coisa era falar com garotas com as quais você não se importava muito, outra era falar com alguém cuja mera menção mandava-lhe palpitações preocupantes no peito.

Então a confiança dela havia sido fundamental para a relação deles. Uma qualidade que Harry rapidamente adquiriu.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois acabaram abraçados embaixo da árvore. Deitados em cima da capa de Harry.

-Isso foi... intenso. – Cho afirmou, ofegante.

Harry sorriu, acariciando a namorada e beijando-lhe a cabeça.

-É. Foi.

Passaram alguns minutos apenas curtindo a presença um do outro e conversando sobre Hogwarts.

-Uau.– Cho se admirou quando a conversa chegou inevitavelmente na garota Prewett. – Eu lembro como Vicky ficou quando tacaram ovos nela no ano retrasado. Ela chorou até a Murta que Geme mandá-la calar a boca. E lembra da Lavender Brown que pediu transferência?

Harry fez que sim.

-E Ron, como ele está se segurando em relação a tudo isso?

-Acho que bem... considerando as circunstâncias. Eu só acho que ele ainda tem muitas ilusões de que isso significa que ele conseguiu a irmãzinha dele de volta. Ele não entende que aquela não é a Ginny. Pelo menos não a que nós conhecíamos.

-Pelo que vocês me contaram, ela era uma criança muito doce.

-Era. – Harry sorriu fracamente. – É engraçado porque eu sempre tinha medo de acontecer algo com algum dos irmãos Weasley, sabe? Mas eu nunca nem contei com a possibilidade de Ginny ser tirada de nós... ela sempre estava lá. Nunca pensei que poderíamos perdê-la.

-Ela não era apaixonadinha por você?

-Corava toda vez que me via. Desde que eu tinha uns cinco anos e meus pais começaram a frequentar a casa dos Weasley. Muito bonitinha. – Harry respondeu. Lembrando-se de todas as vezes que fora recepcionado por aquela criaturinha de rosto extremamente vermelho, olhando para os próprios sapatos toda vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra. – Vivia levando patada e fora dos irmãos e de todo mundo, mas ela nem se abalava. Continuava sorrindo pra todo mundo e depois de alguns minutos de irritação esquecia completamente do que tinha lhe irritado antes. – O sorriso de Harry desvaneceu lentamente. – A Ginny de agora parece estar irritada vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Sério? Tipo... taciturna?

-Mais como... extremamente desinteressada do mundo à sua volta.

Cho passou algum tempo refletindo.

-Se ela foi pra Grifinória, talvez a Weasley dentro dela não esteja perdida. – ela sussurrou. – Quero dizer, o quanto nossas memórias são responsáveis pela nossa personalidade? Será que uma parcela de quem somos não faz só parte da nossa essência?

Harry olhou curiosamente para a namorada, lembrando das palavras de Ron. Quando ele as falara, na emoção, parecera uma ilusão. Mas agora, ouvindo de Cho, parecia fazer sentido.

Espantou o pensamento depois de algum tempo.

-São nossas experiências que nos fazem o que somos. Ginny Weasley morreu. Ginevra Prewett. É isso o que restou.

Cho estremeceu com o tom de fatalidade com que Harry pronunciara aquelas palavras.

-Deve ser difícil. – ela disse baixinho. – Perder uma filha para um comensal da morte da pior espécie como Fabian. Foi ele quem capturou a sua... – ela interrompeu-se. Arrependida de ter começado. Olhou para o rosto do namorado e sua expressão era dura e firme.

-Faz sete anos que minha mãe foi levada. Depois de todo esse tempo, não temos esperança de que ela esteja viva. Eu estava lá quando Fabian Prewett a levou, depois do julgamento. Nunca vou esquecer. Meu pai gritava, mas ela andava com uma resignação...

-Não pense nisso agora. Sshh. – Cho pediu, erguendo o corpo e beijando-o nos lábios. – Esse é o nosso momento feliz, okay? Você precisa de momentos felizes, Harry. Nem toda a sua vida pode ser completamente coberta de escuridão.

Harry fez que sim. E os dois passaram o resto da tarde, na presença um do outro, entre beijos, planos para o futuro e promessas. Até que ouviram sons de pessoas se aproximando e vestiram-se apressadamente.

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you_

Quando Harry teve que voltar para o castelo, sentiu-se extremamente energizado.

Esbarrou com uma sonserina no caminho das masmorras que o cumprimentou efusivamente.

-Hey, Harry! Por onde você esteve? – ela perguntou animada. Harry forçou-se a lembrar o nome dela.

Linda, Lindsay, Lindy...

Sue?

-Por aí... – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Você viu o que fizeram com a Prewett?

-É, os ovos.

-É! E ainda agora Crabbe tentou levantar a saia dela com magia, mas ela tava, tipo, total com short por baixo então foi bem inútil. E todo mundo riu dele. – a garota riu. – Soa menos engraçado do que foi. Você tinha que estar lá.

Harry sorriu incerto enquanto a garota o acompanhava tagarelando por qualquer coisa, até que uma de suas amigas passou por perto e ela decidiu grudar nela.

-Tchau, Harry!

-Tchau... er... tchau.

Harry teria dormido tranquilamente, sentindo-se realizado, se não tivesse recebido uma carta de Hermione e não estivesse curioso demais para saber do que se tratava.

_Querido Harry, _

_Ron escreveu para nós. Escreveu bastante, na verdade. Ele nos avisou da situação com Ginny. Já sabíamos de tudo, por causa de McGonagall, mas foi bom ler a perspectiva dele. Afinal, estávamos todos extremamente preocupados em como ele reagiria ao ver a irmã. _

_Espero que você esteja lendo essa carta completamente sozinho, porque não sei se Ron me perdoaria pelo que estou prestes a escrever aqui._

_Harry, estou tão preocupada! Os Weasleys estão tão felizes aqui! Mandando cartas estimulando Ron a se aproximar dela e achando que vão poder tê-la de volta, como se ela ainda fosse aquela mesma menininha de dez anos que tinha uma quedinha por você. Quero dizer, eu não a conheço mais para saber com que tipo de pessoa estamos lidando, só sei que essa Ginevra __não é mais__ Ginny Weasley. _

_Nós nem podemos imaginar que tipo de lavagem cerebral fizeram nela. Eles tiraram a memória dela, Harry! Ela deve ver aquele monstro do Fabian Prewett como seu pai querido! Me dói saber que hoje provavelmente ela teria nojo de mim, mas essa é a verdade, não acha?_

_Estou chorando enquanto escrevo isso, para ser sincera. Mas acho que perdemos Ginny para sempre. Temos que superar isso e sermos objetivos. Talvez você não concorde com nenhuma palavra dessa carta... mas eu vou me arriscar e ir um pouco mais além, e dizer que talvez a presença de Ginevra seja boa pra você. Ela está na Grifinória então provavelmente está sofrendo todo o tipo de ataque dos sonserinos, não é? Por que você não aproveita essa oportunidade para se aproximar dela? _

_Não seria extremamente conveniente para os seus planos ter acesso aos Prewett? Por que você não se torna alguém da confiança de Ginevra? _

_Eu sei que isso parece terrivelmente frio, uma amizade por interesse... mas acho que o mal que iria causar seria ínfimo perto do bem que isso traria. Eu tenho confiança em você, Harry. Sei que pode desvendar o mistério por trás dos Prewett. Sei que vai descobrir o que aconteceu com sua mãe e todos os outros entes queridos que perdemos. _

_Afetuosamente,_

_J._

Hermione sempre assinava com a primeira letra do seu nome do meio. Mesmo não tendo jeito de aquela carta ser lida por outra pessoa. A inteligente bruxa havia achado um feitiço de grande utilidade para a Ordem para ser usado em cartas. Caso a carta enfeitiçada fosse tocada por mãos que não fossem nem as do remetente e nem as do destinatário, entraria em chamas, destruindo-se em questão de segundos.

Quantas cartas de Harry não haviam queimado nas mãos inquietas de Ron, ou de um de seus curiosos colegas de quarto quando Edwiges levava sua correspondência pela janela do dormitório.

Harry ainda releu a carta mais duas vezes, tentando gravar as palavras em sua mente antes de queimá-la ele mesmo.

As palavras de Hermione o inquietaram e aliviaram ao mesmo tempo. Era aliviante o fato de sua inteligente amiga ver as coisas da mesma forma que ele, mas extremamente inquietante as questões que ela havia levantado... sobre como lhe seria útil aproximar-se da Prewett.

Fechou os olhos, deitado em sua cama, invocando a imagem da garota de cabelos ruivos. A viu parada, encostada em uma coluna, rodeada pelos colegas de classe que pareciam bombardeá-la de pergunta, as quais ela respondia calmamente. Seus movimentos lentos e lânguidos, o balançar dos cachos rubros enquanto ela andava, a brancura e aparente maciez de sua pele, seu jeito de andar tão decidido contrastando com sua aparência extremamente pequena e frágil.

Talvez não fosse tão difícil ficar perto dela. Ginevra não parecia ser antipática com ninguém e até, contrariando as expectativas de Harry, conversava com pessoas da Grifinória. Além do mais, todos os sonserinos com quem andava estavam obviamente interessados nela. Não achariam estranho se Harry se aproximasse. Talvez até gostassem.

Com ênfase em Astoria e exceção de Lynn, é claro.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar com o fluxo acelerado de ideias, pensamentos, argumentos e contra-argumentos para as palavras de Mione. Fechou os olhos e deitou-se, fechando as cortinas ao seu redor, mesmo que Draco e Blaise ainda não houvessem voltado para o quarto.

Buscou conforto na imagem da namorada e na deliciosa tarde que haviam passado juntos. Invocou os gemidos e os toques de Cho para confortá-lo.

Decidiu mandar-lhe uma carta no dia seguinte marcando um próximo encontro. Um apropriado dessa vez. Ele a levaria para jantar! Fariam algo divertido e depois iriam para um lugar mais confortável e privado. De preferência com uma cama confortável dessa vez. Eles gostavam de momentos de adrenalina como os daquela tarde, transando ao ar livre, ao pé de uma árvore, mas Cho merecia cavalheirismos também...

E foi planejando o próximo encontro com a namorada que Harry conseguiu cair no sono.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry  
Don't you cry no more!_

_No more!_

**X**

_¹Aquela vez que eles se encontraram na Pedra Filosofal enquanto estavam comprando vestes para Hogwarts, um sem saber quem o outro era._

**N/a: **Acharam que eu ia demorar horrores que nem com AEDC né? Hahaha! Eu disse que to inspirada. To escrevendo feito uma maníaca. To me sentindo o Jim Carey em Todo Poderoso quando ele tá no computador respondendo as preces. Só que o meu café vem de uma cafeteira não daquele latino simpático que aparece do nada.

Sim, não to falando coisa com coisa mais. Desculpa gente. To com sono 24 horas por dia agora. Hahaha!

Sobre este segundo capítulo: estamos começando a entender mais o que aconteceu com cada personagem. Esse é mais voltado para o Harry. Um Harry mais sombrio por ter perdido a mãe muito cedo e de uma forma muito horrível. Todos os seus sofrimentos são resultados de muito ódio, que acabou contaminando seu coração, mesmo que ele ainda esteja do lado bom da força.

Me digam o que acharam. As coisas, na minha opinião, começam a ficar interessantes no próximo capítulo. Nele vai ter um momento super importante, que vai dar resultado a todos os eventos do resto da fic.

Um beijo! Ah é! E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Respondi a maioria por e-mail e PM, só ficou faltando:

**Dani: **Não esqueci de AEDC e vou postar ainda muuuuuito mais! Hahaha! Obrigada! xD Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

E OBRIGADA a minha beta maravilhosa Anaisa por aceitar betar essa fic também!

-G


	3. En Cendres

**Capítulo III –** En Cendres

_betado por Anaisa_

_._

_Emilie Simon_

_._

Ginevra Analeigh Prewett acordou assim que uma tímida claridade se manifestou no horizonte. Passou alguns segundos piscando e encarando o teto de seu dormitório antes de se levantar calmamente, tentando não fazer barulho para as outras grifinórias. Caminhou para seu malão que, encantado, se transformara em um armário, com direito a espelho e uma pequena penteadeira. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se o quanto as garotas haviam babado por suas roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e acessórios.

A ruiva definitivamente havia herdado o bom gosto de sua mãe.

Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante, pois ainda estava extremamente cedo. Naquele dia suas aulas só começavam às dez da manhã e o sol ainda nem havia nascido. Arrumou-se com calma. Sempre atenta para não acordar as outras meninas.

Desceu com um livro para o Salão Comunal. Mas o despontar do sol estava tão bonito, prometendo um belo dia, que ela precisou sair. Precisou ir até o lago e respirar um pouco do ar fresquinho da manhã. Sua hora favorita do dia. Andou lentamente pelos corredores, admirando a calmaria daqueles ambientes comumente lotados de alunos, conversas, brincadeiras... alguns fantasmas a cumprimentaram enquanto passava, mas a maioria dos quadros ainda dormia.

Era nova no castelo, então ainda não sabia se tinha problema estar fora de sua casa a essa hora. Presumiu que não, já que a mulher gorda não havia feito nenhuma objeção à sua saída.

Escolheu sentar-se na beira do lago, embaixo de uma árvore. Encostou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de admirar o nascer do sol, sentindo uma brisa fria em seu rosto. Sorriu ao ver os primeiros raios do dia atingindo a água, fazendo-a brilhar em pequenas ondulações brancas. Era tão lindo que não havia nem palavras para descrever.

Voltou o olhar para o castelo, que era tão melhor agora, mergulhado no silêncio. Parecia vibrar com o nascer do sol.

Incrível como mesmo com a recepção horrorosa que vinha recebendo, estava rapidamente se apaixonando por aquele lugar. Os alunos poderiam ser bem chatinhos, mas os grifinórios eram ótimos. Talvez por serem excluídos pelas outras casas, eram todos extremamente unidos. E a acolheram tão bem, parecendo felizes por ter um novo integrante à "pior casa de Hogwarts".

O salão comunal da grifinória era bem simples. Móveis que pareciam estar ali há milênios e tapetes capazes de despertar crises fortes de alergia, mas repletos de gente muito alegre e doce. Pareciam felizes, até nas dificuldades, sempre cuidando uns dos outros.

_Je ne suis qu'une forme aux contours incertains  
Avec un regard morne un tantinet hautain_

Abriu seu livro e leu por algum tempo até que ouviu um barulho. Estendeu-se e viu da cabana do guarda-caças uma fumacinha saindo da chaminé. Fechou o livro e levantou-se, andando naquela direção ao ouvir o latido insistente e um tanto desesperado. Acabou por entrar cuidadosamente em uma plantação de abóboras onde achou um cachorro negro e grande latindo em uma direção específica.

-Hey, rapaz... – disse suavemente. – O que você...

Não terminou a frase. Pois quando aproximou-se e, as abóboras não mais bloquearam sua visão e ela pôde ver o motivo do desespero do cachorro.

-Oh Meu Deus! – exclamou baixinho enquanto aproximava-se de um majestoso hipogrifo, acorrentado nas árvores. Era uma criatura tão grandiosa que tudo ao seu redor parecia pequeno, insignificante e sem brilho. As correntes não o deixavam deitar e ele obviamente não tinha mais forças para ficar em pé. Parecia mal conseguir respirar com a que envolvia seu pescoço fortemente.

Pelas marcas de suas poderosas unhas e a terra revirada ao seu redor, brigara bravamente contra as correntes, mas acabara por se enrolar mais ainda nelas, se machucando. Ginny soltou outra exclamação ao perceber que um dos elos o machucava no pescoço, fazendo-o sangrar.

O cão havia parado de latir. Olhava insistentemente de Ginny para o hipogrifo. Ginny sabia que o cão chamava-se _Fang _pois seus companheiros de casa já haviam lhe contadotudo sobre ele e o meio gigante Hagrid . Ambos com aparência ameaçadora, mas incapazes de fazer mal a uma mosca.

-Oi, Fang. – disse quando o cachorro empurrou sua mão com o focinho, como que pedindo carinho. Atendeu-o, coçando atrás de sua orelha sem nunca tirar os olhos do hipogrifo.

Não tinha uma experiência muito boa com esses animais, mas aquele estava obviamente longe de apresentar uma ameaça. Estava sufocando! Não podia ficar parada!

Fazendo uma reverência rápida, e sentindo-se extremamente idiota por isso, aproximou-se dele. O animal se debateu fracamente com sua aproximação, principalmente quando ela levou as mãos às correntes em seu pescoço.

-Calma. – ela pediu. – Eu não vou te machucar.

Seguiu com o olhar a corrente e percebeu que ela dava várias voltas na árvore em que estava presa, tronco e nos galhos. Tirou sua varinha e apontou-a para o pescoço do hipogrifo, que se debateu, temeroso, piorando ainda mais sua precária situação.

-_Reducto_. – murmurou.

O elo que feria o hipogrifo quebrou-se, e Ginny tirou a corrente de volta do pescoço do animal, que puxou o ar com força, caindo no chão, respirando tão profundamente que ela podia ouvir o ar entrando e saindo dele. Em dois segundos, estava adormecido.

Antes de decidir o que fazer, Ginny ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Um homem enorme saíra da pequena casinha. Em um primeiro momento, Ginny chegou a duvidar que ele era realmente humano. Duas vezes maior do que um homem normal e três vezes mais largo, ele tinha pelos por todo o rosto. Uma barba enorme que só deixava seus olhos à mostra, e cabelos igualmente longos, negros e crespos. Fang correu para ele, pulando a sua frente com a grande língua para fora, babando os sapatos do dono.

-Hey mocinha, - o guarda caças se aproximou. – O que está fazendo aqui tão...

Ele estacou. Seus olhos castanhos arregalando-se para ela quando ele aproximou-se em largos passos.

-Ginny! – ele exclamou.

-O quê? – ela perguntou. – Como sabe meu nome?

Ele pareceu desconcertado, parecendo não achar a coisa certa para dizer, então sua atenção foi para o enorme animal atrás da garota.

-_Buckbeak!_ – ele correu na direção do animal ao ver sinais de sangue em seu pescoço. Parou ao perceber que ele respirava profundamente em seu sono. – O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou para Ginny com os olhos lacrimejantes. A garota sorriu discretamente pela sensibilidade excessiva daquele homem de aparência tão bruta.

De repente, sentiu-se extremamente pequena, perto do enorme cachorro, do meio-gigante e do grandioso hipogrifo. E as abóboras gigantes também não ajudavam.

-Eu ouvi o cachorro latir e vim ver o que era. Quando cheguei, a corrente estava sufocando o... Buck.. beak... - ela repetiu o nome cuidadosamente perguntando com os olhos a Hagrid se o havia pronunciado corretamente.

-Isso. _Buckbeak._ – ele concordou.

-Eu não sabia direito o que fazer para afrouxar as correntes, e eu sei que ele parece perigoso, mas eu não consegui deixá-lo sufocando então eu... tirei.

-Perigoso? – Hagrid repetiu baixinho. Depois levantou-se, olhando para o céu, parecendo emocionado. – Buckbeak perigoso? Não! De jeito nenhum! Não é culpa dele se aquele Malfoy não prestou atenção na aula da professora e o ofendeu! Não é culpa dele!

-Draco Malfoy? – Ginny perguntou, com a voz carregada de menosprezo. Sorriu sarcasticamente. – Então foi esse hipogrifo o responsável por ele estar na enfermaria gemendo feito uma alma penada?

-Nem foi tão grave! Ele está claramente exagerando para que Buckbeak seja executado!

Ginny levou a mão ao próprio pescoço, perdendo o sorriso.

-Executado?

-Sim, aquele patife! Cobra sem coração!

-Hagrid. – chamou cuidadosamente. – Esse é o seu nome não é? Buckbeak parece ter passado a noite em claro. Talvez fosse melhor que você... – ela sussurrou.

-A culpa é toda minha. – Hagrid disse, baixando o tom de voz. – Eu tenho o sono pesado. Não o ouvi quando ele precisava de mim.

-Ele vai ficar bem agora.

Hagrid a olhou com ternura e emoção nos olhos.

-Muito obrigado, Ginny. – disse suavemente. – Você é uma ótima garotinha.

Ginny sorriu hesitante. Hagrid a tratava como se já a conhecesse sendo que esta era a primeira vez que se viam, quando abriu a boca para questioná-lo, uma voz atrás de si o interrompeu.

-Hagrid.

_J'avance à l'aveuglette et je suis mal luné  
Une pièce sans fenêtre avec vue sur mes pieds_

Os dois viraram-se para encarar Harry James Potter, em suas vestes verdes de quadribol. Ele se aproximou olhando estranhamente de Ginny para o meio gigante, descendo na direção deles, já que a cabana de Hagrid se encontrava em uma depressão dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, Ginny notou o quando ele era bonito. Tinha uma Firebolt em uma das mãos e caminhava com confiança. Seus cabelos pareciam mais assanhados do que o normal, mas isso lhe dava um inesperado charme. O sol nascente o atingia certeiramente, realçando o verde de seus olhos e a beleza de suas feições.

Ginny desviou os olhos para o chão. Sabia que ele já havia percebido o quanto ela o encarava, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a sensação de que já o havia visto em algum lugar. Só não conseguia, de jeito nenhum, lembrar-se de onde.

-Está tudo bem por aqui? – ele perguntou, olhando estranhamente para Hagrid, que explicou o que aconteceu resumidamente, parecendo extremamente nervoso e encabulado.

-Prewett. – ele chamou, fazendo Ginny levantar a cabeça rapidamente para encará-lo. – Talvez você devesse voltar para o castelo. – sua voz não denunciava nenhum sentimento, mas sua expressão era inesperadamente dura.

-Certo. – Ginny sussurrou, sem fazer questão de esconder seu estranhamente com a situação toda. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto virava-se para Hagrid. – Bom... prazer em conhecê-lo, Hagrid. Eu espero que Buckbeak fique bem.

Hagrid sorriu e ela não esperou uma resposta para começar a subir as escadas de pedra de volta para o castelo. Depois de alguns segundos, ouviu Potter seguindo-a. Não levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Mesmo que os grifinórios afirmassem que Harry Potter era o único dos sonserinos do qual ela não deveria ter medo, Ginny sentiu algo gelado na boca do estômago ao ficar perto dele. E a forma como Hagrid havia ficado nervoso em sua presença... o olhar frio que ele lhe lançava todas as vezes que percebia que ela o encarava... Ginny podia ter ido para a casa dos corajosos, mas não era burra. Sabia quando recuar para se preservar.

Quando olhava para Harry, seu jeito desinteressado enquanto seus colegas riam a sua volta, seu olhar duro, sua expressão, seu corpo atlético... sentia que ele poderia se tornar o mais ameaçador dos sonserinos se assim quisesse.

-Prewett. – ele chamou. Ginny fingiu não ouvir e apressou o passo. Ele correu e ela sentiu uma mão grande fechando-se ao redor de seu braço. – Prewett!

Ela virou-se para ele, olhando incomodada para a mão que a segurava e lhe lançando um olhar de impaciência.

-Sim?

-O que estava fazendo com o guarda-caças? – perguntou. – Não sabe que ele é cheio de criaturas perigosas? Uma delas atacou Draco essa semana!

Ginny revirou os olhos.

-Eu estava entediada. – respondeu, com impaciência. – O cachorro estava latindo, vim ver o que era. Você se importa...? – perguntou, apontando para a mão que ainda segurava seu braço.

Ele apertou seu braço um pouco mais e ela tremeu quando ele a puxou para mais perto, ameaçadoramente.

-Eu quero que você fique longe de Hagrid. – ele ordenou, baixinho.

Ginny sentiu um violento arrepio na espinha. Não sabia se de medo, pela forma como cada parte do corpo de Harry parecia projetado para ameaçá-la, ou se por notar o quão atraente o jovem era. O queixo bem definido, a mão grande e quente trazendo-a pra perto...

-Potter... o que...?

-Você é puro-sangue, garota. – ele continuou. – Mesmo sendo da Grifinória. Não deveria estar de papo com um mestiço.

Ginny desviou o braço, revirando os olhos para ele e para si mesma por tê-lo considerado atraente.

-Isso não é da sua conta. – ela disse simplesmente antes de voltar a andar na direção do castelo. Ouviu os passos dele seguindo-a de perto.

-O que estava fazendo acordada a essa hora? – ele questionou.

-De novo... – Ginny começou, com o tom de voz entediado, sem parar de andar. – Não é da sua conta.

-Hey! – ele irritou-se, parando em sua frente com a expressão irritada. – Não me dê às costas enquanto estou falando com você, Prewett. Já não está com as coisas feias demais para o seu lado para continuar agindo de forma tão arrogante?

Ginny riu sarcasticamente.

-Arrogante, eu? – perguntou com humor.

-Você não devia ser tão mal-educada com alguém que pode fazer da sua vida inferno.

-Você é bem-vindo pra tentar. – ela continuou sorrindo. – Não é como seus amiguinhos já não estivessem falhando miseravelmente nisso.

-Ah, por favor. Ovos podres, trigo... – ele levou as mãos aos cachos ruivos dela, fazendo-a retrair-se automaticamente. – Cortar seu cabelo... isso tudo foi brincadeira de criança. Se eu quisesse tornar sua vida em um inferno, acredite, _sua vida seria um inferno. _

Os olhos verdes brilharam, ameaçadores. Ginny moveu-se desconfortavelmente, agarrando sua varinha dentro de suas vestes. Seus instintos mais básicos a avisavam que ele não estava brincando. Tirou a mecha rubra da mão dele, seus dedos roçando nos dele enquanto fazia isso. Harry recolheu a mão lentamente, encarando-a com curiosidade.

-Eu... – Ginny engoliu em seco, sentindo-se extremamente idiota por se sentir tão ameaçada por um simples sonserino. – Vou voltar para o castelo.

No entanto, quando a garota passou por ele, Harry voltou a segurá-la pelo braço de forma quase violenta, voltando-a em sua direção.

-Tome cuidado, Prewett. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não me deixe pegá-la por aí, sozinha novamente.

-Saia de perto de mim. – ela sussurrou raivosamente, empurrando-o e quase correndo para dentro do castelo.

-OPA! – o professor Slughorn exclamou quando seu ombro se chocou no dele. – Calma, mocinha.

-Me desculpe, professor. – ela pediu, sentindo-se bem mais calma. – Eu só precisava...

-Eu vi você conversando com Harry. – o velho começou de bom humor. – Impressionante, nunca havia o visto daquela forma. Parecia estar se divertindo.

Ginny sorriu, sem humor.

-Talvez eu precise de um pouco mais de tempo para entender o humor dos sonserinos.

-Oh minha querida, não esquente. – ele tranquilizou-a. – Essa perseguição deles com você vai parar logo. É sempre assim com os novos grifinórios. E Astoria Greengrass parece gostar muito da senhorita não é mesmo?

Ginny fez que sim, lembrando-se quando a garota ajudou-a a se limpar no dia em que haviam sujado-a com ovos. A sonserina também a havia ajudado a recolher seu material do lago quando Ginny o achara lá, e ainda brigou com Lynn Nott por esta ter cortado uma grande mecha do seu cabelo no meio da aula.

Ginny realmente não se importara com nada daquilo. Afinal, depois de um bom e demorado banho o cheiro de ovos havia sumido de seu corpo e cabelos, um simples feitiço deixou seu material como novo e, depois de ter consertado ela mesma o próprio cabelo, percebeu que realmente ficava mais bonita com ele naquele comprimento menor.

Mas qualquer mostra de solidariedade era boa. Então realmente apreciara as tentativas de amizade de Astoria, que, por algum motivo inexplicável, parecia extremamente interessada em se aproximar.

-Sim, ela é legal.

-Eu sei o que pode te animar. – o professor comentou. – Esta sexta-feira eu vou dar uma festinha, só para os alunos mais próximos e alguns amigos. Por que você não aparece hein? Vai ser às sete. Muita gente importante aparece. Provavelmente muitos conhecidos dos seus pais.

Ginny sorriu forçadamente. Já sabia dessas reuniõezinhas que Slughorn promovia para aproximar-se de seus alunos mais promissores. A garota não estava muito surpresa por ter sido convidada. Já em seu segundo mês em Hogwarts, havia rapidamente se tornado a melhor aluna de seu ano. E já estava cada vez mais conhecida por ser capaz de enfrentar sozinha, e sem muito esforço, bandos de alunos quando estes tentavam machucá-la.

-Eu adoraria. Obrigada pelo convite. – agradeceu. – Eu vou tomar café, professor. Foi ótimo encontrar o senhor.

Percebeu enquanto passava pelos corredores, agora mais cheio, que os alunos cochichavam em sua presença. Não da maneira zombeteira de antes. Na verdade, alguns pareciam ter receio de se aproximar demais.

Ginny sorriu para si mesma, jogando o cabelo ruivo por cima do ombro. Não se importava quando as peças que tentavam lhe pregar eram puramente infantis e sem perigos, mas quando tentaram atingi-la com feitiços e até mesmo agressões físicas fora obrigada a se defender. O que fora extremamente fácil. Os alunos de Hogwarts, mimados com bons tratos e proteção dentro daqueles muros, não tinham nem ideia do que era dor de verdade. Do que era humilhação.

Ginny tinha.

_À force de malentendus je suis mal-entendant  
Et ces déjà-vus me rendent malveillant_

As primeiras lembranças de Ginny eram do internato para garotas incorrigíveis, no qual ela não sabia como havia ido parar. Lá, cada dia era uma luta por sobrevivência. Pequena, fraca e desprotegida, a ruiva sofrera agressões inimagináveis que nem mesmo os mimos de seus pais foram capazes de apagar da sua memória. Nem mesmo havia conseguido livrar-se de todas cicatrizes das maldições em seu corpo.

Então como ela deveria se sentir mal com as brincadeirinhas dos mimadinhos alunos de Hogwarts quando já sofrera torturas reais? Humilhações e agressões das quais tinha tido sorte de sair viva?

-Hey, Ginny! – ouviu a voz de seu amigo, Neville Longbottom lhe chamar. Ele se aproximava correndo e ela sorriu para ele, parando de andar.

– Oi, Neville. – respondeu, sorrindo o mais animadamente que podia... o que não era muita coisa. Ginny tinha a expressão naturalmente melancólica e mesmo quando estava feliz, nunca era boa em demonstrar.

-Eu achei que tinha acordado cedo, mas você parece que está de pé há um bom tempo já. – ele comentou com seu jeito naturalmente risonho. – Eu te acompanho no café da manhã, vamos.

-Estou acordada desde que o sol nasceu. – ela contou. Lembrando-se subitamente de uma coisa. – Neville, você tem aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com Draco Malfoy não é?

Neville pareceu um tanto desconfortável. Nem todos conseguiam manter a cabeça tão fria e dar de ombros a zombaria pesada dos sonserinos como a ruiva.

-Sim... a maioria das nossas aulas é com os sonserinos. Por quê?

- É só... – ela começou. – O que houve entre ele e o hipogrifo?

-Ah... isso. – Neville passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto. – Era pra ser uma aula fácil, sabe? Mas Malfoy, como sempre, não estava prestando atenção. Então ele acabou ofendendo o hipogrifo e foi atacado. Foi um ferimento feio no braço, mas... ainda acho injusto que tenham mandado executar o pobre do animal.

-É MUITO injusto! – Ginny protestou, sentindo-se subitamente raivosa. – Não foi culpa do Buckbeak se aquele bastardo não prestou atenção! É instinto do hipogrifo atacar aqueles que lhe parecem hostis!

-Buckbeak?

Eles se sentaram em uma das mesas do salão, onde já havia bastante comida os esperando.

-É... ouvi dizer que esse é o nome do hipogrifo.

-Bom... ninguém machuca Malfoy daquele jeito e sai ileso. Tendo culpa ou não. Não há muito o que possamos fazer.

Ginny levou a mão ao queixo, servindo-se de alguns morangos e levando um à boca sem parecer prestar muita atenção em suas próprias ações.

-Tem que ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer.

-Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez. Mas com Malfoy...

-Eu sei, eu sei... – Ginny revirou os olhos. – ele domina não só a escola como todo o Reino Unido. Eu já estou cansada de ouvir o quanto ele é poderoso! Nem minha mãe cala a boca sobre os Malfoy!

-É como as coisas são. – Neville murmurou desgostoso, espiando a mesa na qual a turminha de Malfoy se sentava. Franziu o cenho, olhando nessa direção com mais atenção, fazendo Ginny ficar em alerta.

-O que foi?

-Eles estão olhando pra cá de novo. Por que eles estão sempre olhando pra cá?

Ginny levou mais um morango a boca, desinteressada.

Sempre chamara muita atenção. Estava acostumada. Gostava de culpar seu cabelo por isso.

-Nem te conto. – começou, mudando de assunto propositalmente. – Acabei de ser convidada para o Clube do Slugue.

-Uau. – a voz sonhadora de Luna ecoou atrás dela. Ginny sorriu fracamente para a amiga enquanto ela se sentava. – Isso é realmente um feito, considerando que você é da Grifinória.

-Mas olha os pais dela, Luna. São importantes.

-Não é só isso. – a loira disse. – Ginny é a melhor da nossa turma. Slughorn sempre elogia bastante suas poções.

-Verdade, Gin?- Neville perguntou com admiração. – Você está ficando popular, viu? Ouvi dizer que até foi convidada pra festa privativa de Halloween da Sonserina.

-Astoria Greengrass. – Luna concordou. – Convidou-a na frente de todo mundo.

Ginny deu de ombros. Por mais que apreciasse a forma simpática que Greengrass lhe tratava não confiava nela. Mas também... não confiava em ninguém. Não inteiramente.

-Bom, acho que apesar de tudo... – Neville comentou apontando para a gravata vermelha e dourada de Ginny. – Você é da família Prewett. Tem o sangue puríssimo. Um dos mais puros do mundo bruxo. E isso é valorizado na alta sociedade não é?

Ginny fez que sim, desinteressada, enquanto se servia de café.

-E, claro, tem o seu pai. – Luna comentou.

Ginny parou no ato, levantando os olhos calmamente para Neville que pareceu extremamente desconfortável com a menção do pai da ruiva. Olhou de esguelha para Luna, que voltara sua atenção a seus biscoitos.

-É. – Ginny concordou, voltando a se servir. – E tem o meu pai.

-Você vai? – Luna perguntou.

-Espera, agora estamos falando do clube do Slugue ou da festa da Sonserina? – Neville perguntou.

-Nenhum dos dois. – Ginny respondeu baixinho. – Não tenho interesse em fazer parte do clube do Slugue e pelo que eu saiba não vai ninguém que eu conheça nessa festa da sonserina.

-E Blaise estava falando que o tema ia ser cabaré. – Neville revirou os olhos. – Isso é tão... _não você. _

-Não eu? E o que seria um tema "eu"? – Ginny perguntou.

-Não sei. Algo mais... – Neville olhou para Luna, como se pedisse ajuda para achar a palavra adequada. – Clássico? Você é sempre tão composta e bem arrumada. Não consigo te imaginar com as roupas vulgares que as sonserinas usam nessas festas.

-Você não devia ir para essa festa.

Neville e Luna assustaram-se com a voz alta que se pronunciou inesperadamente atrás de Ginny. A garota tirou mais uma mordida do seu morango e virou para encarar quem Neville e Luna olhavam com tanto receio.

Um garoto extremamente alto, ruivo, de olhos grandes e azuis.

-Weasley, não é? – perguntou delicadamente assim que engoliu o morango, limpando o lábio inferior com o mindinho.

-É. Ron Weasley. – ele respondeu olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ele não sorria. Parecia um tanto nervoso. – Você é Ginevra... não é?

-Porque não se senta com a gente, Ron? – perguntou Neville rapidamente. Ginny franziu o cenho para o amigo ao notar a tensão dele.

Ela sempre o via conversando com Ron. Por que parecia tão nervoso com a presença dele naquele momento, como se estivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado?

Observou Ron atentamente, ainda com o cenho franzido, tentando entender o ar de tensão que se estabeleceu entre os dois grifinórios.

-Prazer, Weasley. Acho que nunca tínhamos nos falado antes.

-Não. Não tínhamos. Bem-vinda à Grifinória. Pode me chamar de Ron.

Ginny forçou os cantos dos lábios a se inclinarem para cima.

-Okay, Ron. Mas você estava dizendo que eu não devia ir à festa...

Ele pareceu ansioso novamente.

-Provavelmente é uma armadilha não acha? Todas as vezes que um grifinório foi a uma festa privada da Sonserina acabou se dando mal.

-Obrigada pelo aviso, mas eu nunca considerei ir.

Ron sorriu. E encarou o prato vazio a sua frente. Ginny encarou Neville com certo estranhamento pela forma que ele olhava para o ruivo.

-Sabe... as pessoas têm me deixado em paz ultimamente. – ela disse. – Quero dizer, antes eu não podia andar pelos corredores sem ouvir piadinhas ou ter que me desviar de algumas azarações e agora... estou há quatro dias sem receber nenhum atentado. Pelo contrário, as pessoas têm até... falado mais comigo.

-Eles devem estar ficando cansados. – Ron sorriu levemente. – Você nunca nem reage. Tem um mês que eles tentam te quebrar e nada.

-Bom, o que eles fazem mal pode ser chamado de tentativa não é mesmo? Além do mais, nunca fizeram nada para realmente me machucar então...

-Sorte a sua. – Ron afirmou com um sorriso amargo. – Mas não baixe sua guarda. Eles não param de olhar para cá.

Incomodada, Ginny olhou para a mesa dos sonserinos. Seu olhar parou em Harry e a estranha interação que tiveram há pouco tempo voltou a sua mente. Ele olhava para sua mesa com o cenho franzido. Astoria, conversando com as amigas, mandava-lhe olhadelas a cada movimento de cabeça, Zabini e os outros meninos desviaram o olhar assim que ela os viu. E Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy a olhava com seriedade. Como se nem percebesse que ela o via, como se estivesse muito perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos para perceber qualquer coisa.

Ginny virou-se irritada para os integrantes da sua mesa.

-Não é possível. – comentou baixinho. – Todo esse ódio só porque eu caí na Grifinória?

-Eu não sei se é bem ódio. – a voz meiga de Luna observou sonhadoramente, ao lado de Ginny. – Acho que eles só se sentem afrontados pela sua indiferença a eles. Todos que não os reverenciam, os temem. Ou ambos. Você não faz nenhum dos dois. Você age como se nem percebesse a existência deles. Isso os frustra.

-Luna, você não os teme e nem os reverencia.

Luna sorriu.

-Eu sou a _Lunática_. Ninguém se importa comigo.

Ginny estendeu a mão para a de Luna e apertou-a de forma terna, porém rapidamente.

-Eu me importo com você.

Mesmo depois de Ginny voltar a atenção para sua comida, Luna ainda passou um tempo sorrindo, olhando para a mão que Ginny havia apertado de forma tão casual. Sorriu para a garota.

-Eu preciso devolver uns livros na biblioteca antes das aulas. – Ginny disse, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. – Encontro vocês depois? – perguntou sem parecer realmente interessada na resposta.

Ginny nunca parecia interessada em nada em particular.

-Espera. – Ron pediu, limpando a boca rapidamente também. – Eu vou com você.

-Ron, você tem certeza... – Neville começou arregalando os olhos para o ruivo.

-Tudo bem, Neville, Luna... terminem de comer. Eu preciso passar na biblioteca também. – Ron respondeu. – Vamos? – perguntou para Ginny, que sorriu, um pouco hesitante.

-Vamos.

Os dois andaram juntos em silêncio por algum tempo. Ginny o analisava pelo canto de olho, notando que ele mexia as mãos nervosamente e olhava duramente para frente enquanto andava.

Qual era o problema daquele cara?

-Eu não acho bom que você ande sozinha pelos corredores com os sonserinos a solta. – Ron disse. – Você viu como eles estavam te olhando.

-É. – ela comentou. – Aquele Potter é muito estranho.

Ron pareceu ainda mais agitado com a menção de Harry.

-Por quê? Ele geralmente é quieto. Fez alguma coisa contra você?

-Não... ele só... me mandou ficar longe de Hagrid.

-Quando você falou com Hagrid? – Ron perguntou, parecendo genuinamente surpreso.

Ginny franziu o cenho, sem entender aquela surpresa toda.

-Hoje cedo. Ouvi Fang latindo e me aproximei... – sem paciência para contar o resto da história, Ginny a dispensou com um gesto de mão. – Harry apareceu enquanto eu conversava com Hagrid. Me mandou ficar longe dele.

-Ele disse por quê?

-Veio com um papo de... puro sangue. – Ginny respondeu, levando a mão inconscientemente ao braço que Harry segurara. – Engraçado, eu sempre o achei quieto, mas hoje ele me pareceu tão... ameaçador. Como se eu devesse ter medo dele e não dos outros sonserinos.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

-Você está enganada. – disse. – Ele nunca faz nada de mal pra ninguém. Não vai nunca te machucar.

-Você fala isso com tanta certeza. – Ginny afirmou, olhando-o com desconfiança.

-É porque eu sei do que estou falando. Vai por mim. É de Draco Malfoy que você tem que ter medo. Se ele decidir te perseguir pessoalmente... vai ter que se preparar para uma verdadeira jornada ao inferno.

Ginny quis rir, zombeteira, mas achou melhor não. Provavelmente Ron já havia sofrido nas mãos dos sonserinos e só porque ela estava conseguindo se sair bem, não queria menosprezar o sofrimento dos outros.

-Eu não pretendo desafiar nenhum deles nem nada. Não quero atenção. Só quero... estudar. – ela confessou. – Só levar uma vida quieta até me formar.

Ron fez que sim ao seu lado e Ginny perguntou-se porque se sentia tão confortável conversando com o garoto.

Ele segurou a porta para que ela entrasse quando chegaram à biblioteca e ela sorriu em agradecimento. Ele pareceu empalidecer quando ela o fez e desviou rapidamente o olhar.

Sério, qual era o _problema_ desse cara?

_Je ne fume plus mais je pars en cendres  
Combien de temps me faudra-t-il encore t'attendre _

-Agora ela tá andando com o Weasley? – Astoria Greengrass bradou andando de um lado para o outro do seu dormitório. – Já não bastava a _Lunática_ e aquele _aborto_ do Longbottom agora ela está confraternizando com aquele rato? QUAL O PROBLEMA DELA?

Draco Malfoy, que, deitado em sua cama, brincava desinteressadamente com um dos ursinhos de pelúcia da garota, sorriu levemente.

-Claramente ela é doida. Para ter ido parar na Grifinória, só podia ser.

-Eu fiz de tudo pra me aproximar dela hoje e ela passou o dia todo grudada no Weasley. Viu como eles estavam rindo no lago?

-Você quer dizer... ele estava rindo. Não sei se ela é realmente capaz de rir. – Draco comentou, lembrando-se da expressão comumente séria de Ginny. Engraçado como ela tinha tão poucas expressões faciais, mas ainda parecia expressar mais sentimentos do que julgava capaz em um ser humano pelos olhos. – E é óbvio que você não fez de tudo. Senão já teria conseguido.

-Eu sei. – Astoria admitiu. – Eu tinha medo de me aproximar subitamente... queria fazer isso aos poucos porque... ela é diferente dos outros. A forma como ela me trata quando nos falamos...

-Ela é grossa? – Draco perguntou, erguendo os bracinhos do ursinho, como se fosse ele quem estivesse fazendo a pergunta para Astoria.

-Não... só que... ela parece ver através de mim. Como se eu fosse invisível. Como se eu não importasse mais do que as outras pessoas.

-Então se faça visível. –Draco fez o ursinho sugerir, balançando um dos bracinhos dele na direção de Astoria. – Faça com que seja impossível para ela te ignorar.

-Draco, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! – a garota afirmou subitamente, sentando-se do lado dele na cama e arrancando o ursinho de suas mãos.

-Eu? – riu Draco. – Por que eu deveria me incomodar com esse assunto?

-Talvez eu devesse pedir para o Harry. – ela comentou baixinho, para si mesma. – Ele não tirava os olhos dela hoje. E já faz um tempo que eu percebo que ele anda interessado nela.

-Tá brincando que ele está interessado em uma grifinória? – Draco perguntou, com nojo. – Ela é da G_rifinória_.

-Ah e daí Draco? – Astoria perguntou impaciente. – Então tá. Ela é corajosa e leal. UAU! Grandes defeitos!

Draco arregalou os olhos para a garota antes de rir.

-Você defendendo os grifinórios, Tory? – perguntou entre as risadas. – Logo você? Que tinha nojo até de chegar _perto _deles? Nunca pensei que fosse viver pra ver esse dia.

-Não, meu amor. Estou defendendo UMA grifinória. Não OS grifinórios. – ela aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, inundando-o com o cheiro de seu perfume. – Pense bem, Draco. Ela é puro sangue. Tem o sangue mais puro do que a maioria dos nossos amigos. Os pais dela são influentes pra caramba e, encaremos os fatos, ela é linda. – ela inclinou-se mais um pouco na direção do loiro, seus lábios quase se encostando. Ela lambeu os próprios antes de falar pausadamente: - Nós a queremos.

-_Nós_, é? – Draco perguntou encarando os lábios carnudos da loira, que sorriu brilhantemente ao ver o óbvio desejo nos olhos dele. Quando Draco se inclinou para beijá-la, ela se afastou. – Ah o que foi? Só tem olhos pra ruivinha agora?

-Eu a chamei pra festa de Halloween da sonserina. – Astoria comentou, passando os dedos em seus cabelos e sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto cruzava as pernas. – Dê um jeito para que ela vá.

-E por que eu deveria fazer isso? – Draco perguntou desinteressado, antes de sentir a garota subir em cima dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e sentando-se em sua virilha. – Hey... – sorriu puxando-a pelos quadris enquanto ela se inclinava em sua direção.

-Porque se você fizer isso por mim, eu também vou ter que pensar em algo para fazer por você. – ela murmurou sedutoramente antes de beijá-lo. Draco deixou suas mãos vagarem das coxas para debaixo da saia da garota, apertando-a e puxando-a contra si. Ela arranhou levemente seu peito por cima da camisa enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para o cós de sua calça.

-Tory, não é como se você pudesse usar sexo como moeda de barganha. – Draco comentou divertido quando os lábios se descolaram. – A gente já faz isso até demais.

Ela sorriu.

-Mas se você fizer isso por mim eu posso fazer aquilo que você sempre quis e eu nunca senti vontade.

Draco parou de sorrir, olhando-a com desconfiança.

-Não... aquilo_, aquilo_?

-Aquilo. – Astoria confirmou, sorrindo de forma perversa.

Draco olhou para o teto, passando a mão pelo rosto e suspirando.

-Aquilo... – murmurou sonhadoramente para si mesmo. – Tá, Tory. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Ela deu um gritinho antes de distribuir beijos pelo rosto de Draco.

-Ah Drake! Você é demais!

-Tá, tá, tá. – ele fez, levantando-se, e acabando trazendo-a junto em seu colo antes de colocá-la no chão. – Eu só vou ter que pensar em um jeito de fazê-la vir. E eu te aviso.

-Tá. Também vou tentar convencê-la. Só não quero que mais ninguém vá com Ginevra. Nenhum daqueles idiotinhas que grudaram nela. Quero só ela.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas para a loira.

-Tory, é sério. Se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta da sua heterossexualidade ia te estranhar seriamente agora.

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Não é como se eu julgasse o seu "_bromance"_ com o Harry então não _ouse_ me julgar.

Draco limitou-se a arregalar os olhos enquanto a garota lhe mandava um sorriso sarcástico e saía.

_Je l'entends bien souvent le soir murmurer  
Prendre á tèmoin le ciment des murs abîmés_

Acordou com o suor grudando a camisola em seu corpo, puxando o ar fortemente. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ainda estava de madrugada. Deixou seu corpo cair novamente contra os travesseiros e continuou a respirar fundo, tentando se acalmar e espantar os horrores que seu subconsciente decidira revirar em seu sono.

Ainda podia sentir a brasa em sua pele, as lâminas a cortando, as pancadas e as torturas. E o pior de tudo, é que naquela época ela não tinha nada a se agarrar enquanto aguentava os maus tratos injustificados. Não sabia nem mesmo o próprio nome. Não conhecia sua própria família e nem nenhuma vida fora das paredes do instituto, onde tudo era dor, opressão, humilhação. Onde cada dia que você resistia e sobrevivia era uma vitória.

Por mais que não aparentasse, desde que podia se lembrar, Ginny tinha sede de viver. E mesmo sem razão, lutara com unhas e dentes por esse direito, que acabara por se tornar um privilégio.

Enquanto acalmava-se, tentou trazer para a mente a imagem de seus pais. Sua casa na França, seus professores, seu piano, seus livros... as exposições de arte que tanto amava, os concertos e orquestras a céu aberto, suas roupas, os desfiles de moda que ela e sua mãe amavam tanto... aquele festival de carnaval que eles viram da varanda de seu hotel, o mar de cores e pessoas rindo...

Sorrindo com as lembranças deliciosas que seus pais haviam lhe dado, Ginny sentiu-se melhor. Mesmo que os esforços de Fabian e Analeigh Prewett nunca fossem o suficiente para apagar o tempo que Ginny passara no internato, conseguiram aplacar e diminuir consideravelmente a dor daquelas lembranças terríveis que sempre voltavam para assombrá-la.

Desistindo finalmente de dormir, Ginny pegou o livro que estava lendo e o levou para o Salão Comunal. Enquanto descia as escadas pensou ouvir alguns murmúrios, mas assim que desceu, percebeu que tratava-se apenas do fantasma da Grifinória, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, que já atravessava uma parede para fora do salão.

Feliz por estar sozinha, o que lhe parecia cada vez mais raro, Ginny caminhou para o parapeito de uma das janelas e sentou-se, deixando-a aberta. O ar gelado da noite foi bem-vindo e ajudou-a a se sentir melhor.

O terreno de Hogwarts parecia respirar. Parecia um organismo vivo. E mesmo sendo perseguida ali, Ginny nunca se sentira tão segura como se sentia naquela escola. Começava até mesmo a lamentar que tivesse entrado tão tarde ali. Só dois anos lhe parecia pouco para aproveitar a escola.

Espantou esse pensamento. Era bom que só ficasse dois anos. Quanto menos tempo na escola, menos tempo para perder o foco do seu objetivo que era se formar com notas impressionantes para poder seguir para a o curso de artes forenses no Egito. Onde estudaria antropologia forense.

Sua mãe ainda estava tentando lhe empurrar um curso de História da Arte na França e por mais que essa fosse uma possibilidade válida para Ginny, que sempre amara Artes, ainda preferia seguir carreira no campo de Antropologia. Além do mais, um curso de artes não servia para muita coisa no mundo bruxo, era basicamente um curso para gente que não precisa de dinheiro, mas quer manter a mente ativa. E Ginny não queria seguir carreira nesse ramo.

Depois de algum tempo admirando os campos de Hogwarts, voltou-se para o seu livro. Havia parado em uma parte particularmente chata, mas conforme lia, acabou compenetrada na leitura.

Passou algumas horas ali. Mudando apenas de posição de vez em quando, procurando ficar confortável. Deliciava-se com o vento gelado em seu rosto e seu cabelo. Seus olhos brilhavam para o livro e seu rosto ainda possuía marcas de lágrimas dos horríveis pesadelos.

Quando sua vista cansou um pouco e ela desviou o olhar para a paisagem, gelou ao perceber que era observada. Permaneceu fria, na mesma posição, tentando reconhecer a figura que a olhava dos jardins de Hogwarts.

Cabelos louros e platinados, olhos cinzentos, alto e extremamente bonito, Draco Malfoy a encarava, inexpressivo, do meio dos jardins. A luz forte da lua parecia realçar a palidez de sua pele e a elegância de suas feições. Ginny tremeu levemente, mesmo que não estivesse exatamente com medo, percebendo que era difícil desviar o olhar.

A presença súbita do rei dos sonserinos no meio da sua cálida solidão parecia agressiva. Então, depois de alguns segundos, ela afastou-se da janela e fechou-a. Depois, dirigiu-se ao sofá, fora do campo de visão dele. Tudo em gestos lentos, para mostrar que não estava assustada, só não gostava de ser observada no meio da noite quando estava usando apenas uma camisola de seda.

Há quanto tempo ele estava parado ali, no meio da noite fria, a encarando?

Essa era a pergunta que ele mesmo se fazia.

Draco estava voltando do Lago, onde terminara com Crabbe e Blaise uma garrafa de Firewhisky que haviam contrabandeado de Hogsmeade. Fora com o juízo alterado pelo álcool que Draco a vira, naquela janela. Os cabelos avermelhados esvoaçando, sua pele exposta como ela nunca deixava normalmente. Os braços brancos e nus, as pernas dobradas a sua frente e o livro apoiado em suas coxas. Às vezes ela desviava o olhar para o céu e parecia brilhar por completo.

Teve a impressão de que passou mais de uma hora a observando. De longe, ele conseguia ver que o olhar dela era sereno.

Ela era _toda_ serena, enigmática, misteriosa. Como se dentro dela houvesse tão mais do que era possível caber em uma pessoa só... e ela parecia tão frágil naquele momento, que era difícil acreditar que era a mesma garota que vinha resistindo tão bravamente todos os maus tratos que vinha sofrendo. Era tão pequena e frágil que parecia a Draco que se o vento lhe atingisse com mais força ela acabaria quebrando.

Cada gesto seu era lento e bonito, como se ela fosse uma obra de arte em movimento. Cada posição, cada gesto era digno de um quadro. Naquela pouca luz, com aquele vento gelado e apenas o som das folhas das árvores se agitando com o vento, Ginevra Prewett quase não parecia real.

Quando ela o viu, ele sentiu uma repentina descarga de adrenalina. Queria poder pular os metros de altura que o separavam daquela janela só para olhá-la mais de perto. Entender sua expressão. Ela não parecia assustada. Nem parecia surpresa. Só incomodada com a presença dele.

Lentamente, desceu da janela e, quando o fez, sua camisola por um breve segundo subiu um pouco, deixando mais daquelas pernas brancas e bem feitas à mostra, mandando palpitações preocupantes para o peito de Draco.

Depois de algum tempo, parado no mesmo lugar, ele riu de si mesmo e dos efeitos do álcool e entrou no castelo novamente. Tentando andar em linha reta e não fazer muito barulho.

_Il leur promet du beau mais il se sent bien laid  
En face de sa photo sur la table de chevet_

-Hey, Prewett. – alguém chamou Ginny enquanto ela caminhava para sua primeira aula. – Sapatos legais.

-Ah. – Ginny fez, olhando para suas botas. Era uma manhã fria, então ela decidiu usar as botas de salto com detalhes de pelo e uma meia calça. – Obrigada. Os seus também são.

Astoria Greengrass usava saltos fechados com meias longas que iam até o meio das coxas. Como todas as garotas de Hogwarts pareciam usar.

-Sabe... eu queria te falar uma coisa. – Ela se aproximou, puxando Ginny pelo braço para impedi-la de voltar a caminhar. A ruiva não gostou muito daquela mostra de intimidade, mas decidiu não reagir enquanto ela se aproximava. – Sei que a gente não se conhece direito, mas eu simpatizo com você, então só um conselho...

-Estou ouvindo.

-Sobre o Weasley... – a garota balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não devia falar com ele.

As amigas da sonserina fizeram sinais de concordância.

-Quero dizer, estão finalmente começando a te deixar em paz e Draco odeia Ron Weasley. E todo mundo que se aproxima dele acaba mal. – a garota continuou. – Quero dizer, ele é o maior perdedor. Esquisito até não poder mais.

Ginny não conseguiu segurar o escárnio em seu olhar. Sentindo nojo pela forma que os alunos de Hogwarts acolhiam as opiniões pessoais de um cretino como Draco Malfoy como lei.

Naquela semana que começara a passar mais tempo com Ron Weasley o achara tremendamente adorável, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse entendê-lo direito. Não se afastaria de alguém que só lhe ofereceu amizade e companheirismo.

-Obrigada pela preocupação. – começou, com a voz neutra. – Mas eu prefiro dar uma chance às pessoas antes de descartá-las.

-Oh. – Astoria fez, parecendo um tanto chocada com as palavras de Ginny, recuperando-se rapidamente e voltando ao seu ar simpático de antes. – Não me leve a mal. Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

-Tenho certeza que sim. – Ginny respondeu. – Só isso? – perguntou sem real irritação. Estava levemente impaciente, mas não sentia forças para se irritar com a garota a sua frente. Ou com ninguém naquela escola.

Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que com aquelas besteiras. Além do mais, os alunos eram novos e tinham pouquíssima experiência de vida. Não devia perder a paciência com suas imaturidades.

Astoria pareceu afrouxar os dedos ao redor do braço de Ginny, mas quando a ruiva se desvencilhou, ela voltou a segurá-la. Pelo pulso. Um aperto delicado, mas um tanto restritivo.

Quando a sonserina se aproximou, Ginny reconheceu a fragrância que ela emanava rapidamente. Era um perfume francês delicioso. Astoria emanava alta sociedade de cada um de seus poros e era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que Ginny já havia visto na vida.

Sorria levemente.

-Não fique chateada comigo, okay? – pediu suavemente, puxando o pulso de Ginny e envolvendo o seu braço no da grifinória, voltando a caminhar com ela na direção da classe de História da Magia. Mesmo estranhando, Ginny não protestou. – E só que você é nova aqui. E nunca veio para um lugar como Hogwarts... e as pessoas tem sido tão péssimas com você.

-Horríveis.

-Desprezíveis.

Completaram as amigas de Greengrass atrás delas.

-Eu realmente acho que poderíamos nos tornar boas amigas. – continuou Astoria, utilizando uma voz doce e meiga. – Quero dizer, uma olhada para você e eu percebi que temos muito em comum.

-É. E por quê? – Ginny perguntou distraidamente, notando a atenção redobrada que recebiam. Os alunos pareciam abrir espaço para que elas andassem e Astoria agia como se isso fosse algo rotineiro.

-Bom, pra começar, nós duas somos provavelmente as garotas mais lindas desse castelo. Quero dizer, nós duas e minha irmã.

-Nós somos? – Ginny perguntou desinteressada, tentando lembrar-se da irmã de Astoria. Não era difícil saber quem ela era, pois as duas eram extremamente parecidas e estavam quase sempre juntas. Lindas de tirar o fôlego.

-Claro que sim. E, além do mais, nossas mães são amigas desde Hogwarts, sabia? Eu me sinto no dever de te ajudar por aqui. Ao contrário do que as pessoas podem pensar, a vida não é fácil pra gente como nós.

Ginny continuou calada. Pensando em mandar uma carta para sua mãe perguntando sobre os Greengrass. Recentemente, tinha a impressão de que Analeigh era melhor amiga de toda a alta sociedade.

-E, além do mais, eu vejo você, andando sozinha pelos corredores, isolada pelos cantos do castelo. – Astoria balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Isso não é saudável. E é até perigoso. Sabe que a maioria dos garotos por aqui estão interessados em você? Devia se cuidar.

-Harry, inclusive. Para o desespero de Deena. – uma garota de cabelos negros falou, atrás de Ginny.

-Potter? – Ginny perguntou delicadamente para ela.

Quando viraram um corredor, deram de cara com a irmã de Astoria que conversava com Blaise Zabini, encostada na parede. Ela sorriu para as duas como se vê-las de braços entrelaçados fosse algo extremamente engraçado e se aproximou, deixando Blaise Zabini encarando-as e sorrindo.

Ginny desejaria ser legilimente para entender o que estava acontecendo... se ao menos conseguisse se importar um pouco mais.

-Oi. – Daphne cumprimentou, olhando de Astoria para Ginny e parando seu olhar na ruiva, analisando-a com humor. – Eu ando com vocês até a próxima aula. Do que estamos falando?

-A gente ia contar para Ginny do interesse de Harry nela. – Astoria comentou. Apertando o braço de Ginny mais firmemente, como se a presença da irmã fosse fazê-la desaparecer.

-Ah sim. – Daphne disse, posicionando-se do outro lado de Ginny e acompanhando-as. – Ele não para de olhar pra você, já percebeu?

-Ai, Daphne, todo mundo olha pra ela. É difícil perceber, não é, Ginny? – Astoria perguntou.

Ginny sentiu-se estranha com a intimidade crescente com que Astoria a tratava e pela forma que ela a aproximava cada vez mais de si em um aperto forte. Sentia que mesmo se tentasse não iria conseguir tirar seu braço do aperto da loira.

-Eu não havia notado. – mentiu Ginny.

-É. Ele nunca se interessa assim por ninguém. Está sempre... no mundo da lua. – riu Daphne. – Ele tem uns casinhos, até namorou com aquela tosca da Chang, mas nunca ficou assim, desse jeito stalker.

Ginny franziu o cenho para Daphne.

-_Stalker_?

-É. Ele, tipo, fica perguntando de você. – a seguidora de Astoria voltou a falar. – Ele é um cara legal, sabe? Você realmente devia dar uma chance pra ele.

-É. – Astoria concordou, baixando o tom de voz. – Se você quiser a gente fala com ele. Vocês podiam ir juntos no Halloween.

-Obrigada, mas não. – Ginny declinou.

-Aah, por que não? – Daphne perguntou. – Harry é lindo! Não tem uma garota de Hogwarts que não se sentiria honrada em ter atenção dele. É até mais bonito que o Draco!

Astoria encarou a irmã seriamente.

-Ninguém é mais bonito do que o Draco.

-Hum... Harry é! – rebateu Daphne, com convicção.

Astoria soltou um riso debochado, como se nunca tivesse escutando algo mais idiota em toda sua vida.

-Argh! Ginny, você não acha Harry mais bonito do que Draco?

Ginny deu de ombros.

-Talvez. Eu não saberia dizer.

Porque não se importava o suficiente.

-Harry nos mataria se soubesse que a gente está fazendo isso. – Astoria riu. – Ele odeia que a gente se meta nos assuntos dele. É muito discreto. Nunca conta da sua vida pessoal, a gente tem que arrancar as coisas dele.

-Hum.. – Ginny fez, por educação.

-Então esquece essa ideia. Vem na festa de Halloween com a gente. Podemos nos arrumar juntas se você não quiser chegar sozinha. – Astoria propôs suavemente.

-Eu estava pensando em ir à festa aberta para as outras casas.

As meninas riram.

-E por que você iria querer fazer isso se foi convidada para a festa privativa da Sonserina? – Astoria perguntou. – Vai por mim, essa é a única festa que vale a pena. A aberta para as outras casas é simplesmente deprimente.

-Bom. Talvez eu goste de deprimente.

Daphne encarou Astoria com humor.

-Cara, então ela é perfeita pro Harry. – constatou entre risadas.

Chegando à frente da sala na qual os sextanistas se preparavam para a aula, a sonserina mais velha se despediu.

-Bom, eu vou... – Ginny tentou se desvencilhar de Astoria para sentar no seu lugar usual ao lado de Luna, mas a garota voltou a puxá-la, talvez com um pouco de força demais, para perto de si.

-Senta perto da gente. – pediu. No entanto, algo nos olhos da garota fez Ginny ter a leve impressão de que aquele não era realmente um pedido.

-Eu não sei, eu sempre... – ela apontou para seu lugar e para Luna que a encarava com os olhos cheios de confusão. Ginny tentou se afastar novamente pra ir falar com a amiga, mas Astoria não a soltou, levando a outra mão ao seu ombro.

Ginny estranhou os gestos dominadores que a sonserina executava com tanta naturalidade, sentindo-se um tanto ameaçada.

-Eu sei, você sempre se senta ao lado da Loony. – ela falou, apertando as unhas rosas em seu ombro. – Então por que, só hoje, não se senta comigo? – perguntou amavelmente, já puxando-a para o seu lado. Quando Ginny olhou para trás, percebeu incomodada que as amigas de Astoria, sorrindo, estavam atrás dela, impossibilitando-a de passar, caso ela tentasse.

Foi conduzida para a mesa ao lado da de Astoria sem entender muito bem o que acontecia.

-E além do mais... – Astoria apontou para trás. – Já pegaram o seu lugar.

Ginny tentou olhar para Luna, mas as garotas tapavam sua visão enquanto a levavam para o extremo oposto da sala, onde os sonserinos costumavam se sentar.

Com um gesto educado, Astoria incentivou Ginny levemente a sentar-se, empurrando-a pelas costas para uma dupla de carteiras colada à parede. Sem perceber muito bem o que fazia, Ginny sentou-se. Percebendo tarde demais que, com a sonserina sentada ao seu lado, havia ficado encurralada entre ela e a parede.

Tentou ignorar o fato enquanto arrumava suas coisas naquele lugar estranho. A visão do quadro dali era bem pior do que do seu lugar usual.

-Aqui a gente pode conversar mais a vontade. Melhor do que ficar tolerando essa aula chata. – Astoria comentou, risonha.

-E dormir. Acho que o caderno da Mel tem mais baba do que anotações. – A garota na carteira logo atrás de Ginny disse, fazendo a garota de cabelos pretos protestar.

Ginny ainda tentou fazer algum gesto, ou pelo menos avistar Luna, mas Astoria parecia decidida a ter sua atenção.

-Qual vai ser sua fantasia?

-Eu... não pensei nisso ainda. Não sei se vou. – Ginny respondeu.

-Sua voz é tão calminha. – Astoria comentou repentinamente, apoiando o queixo na mão, fazendo Ginny colar-se um pouco mais na parede. Cada pequeno gesto de Astoria parecia alarmá-la um pouco. E mesmo que a sonserina, em teoria, estivesse sendo perfeitamente simpática, Ginny não conseguia se sentir confortável perto dela. – Tão... suave.

-É... já, me disseram isso antes. – Ginny concordou, abrindo seu livro assim que o professor começou a chamar a atenção dos alunos.

O resto da aula, Astoria pareceu dedicada em monopolizar completamente a atenção de Ginny, parecendo ignorar sua clara vontade de prestar atenção na aula. Comentou das unhas de Ginny, do cabelo de Ginny, dos sapatos de Ginny, da forma como Ginny usava seu uniforme, até mesmo do cheiro de Ginny.

No fim da aula, a garota estava sinceramente esgotada de falar de si mesma. Ou de _ouvir_ falar de si mesma.

-Vem, vamos almoçar. – Astoria chamou, levantando-se para dar espaço para que ela se levantasse.

A ruiva teve que deslizar para a cadeira de Astoria para conseguir sair, já que esta era colada na sua, e quando o fez, afastou-se logo da sonserina antes que ela envolvesse seu braço naquele aperto dominante novamente.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não estou com muita fome. – disse, jogando a mochila por cima de um ombro. – E eu preciso passar no meu dormitório. Esqueci alguns materiais para a aula da tarde.

Astoria pareceu contrariada.

-Você pode pegar depois, Ginny. – ela disse, aproximando-se. Ginny deu um passo para trás e quase se chocou com o grupo de sonserinos que se formara atrás de si.

Seu coração acelerou um pouco. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando para seguir as vontades de Astoria. Sentia-se terrivelmente alarmada perto daquela bela garota de olhos brilhantemente azuis.

-Olha, - ela disse, finalmente alcançando seu braço. – Se você não quiser ficar na mesma mesa que os meninos a gente pode ir pra outra com Daphne e as meninas. Você gosta delas, não gosta?

Ginny deixou-se guiar para fora da sala. Lá aproveitou o intenso fluxo de alunos indo para o Salão Principal para se desvencilhar.

-Desculpe. – pediu quando conseguiu, com extrema dificuldade, libertar seu braço do aperto de Astoria. – Eu te vejo depois. Tchau. – despediu-se simpaticamente, antes de ir contra o fluxo de gente, respirando aliviada por finalmente estar livre da garota.

Só desacelerou o passo quando percebeu que não era seguida.

-Uau! – Ginny exclamou baixinho para si mesma antes de andar tranquilamente na direção do salão comunal, com seu estômago dando pontadas dolorosas de fome. Não havia comido nada o dia inteiro, mas preferia aguentar um pouco com as barrinhas de cereal que tinha em seu malão do que passar mais uma hora do seu dia na presença sufocante de Astoria Greengrass.

Não que houvesse desgostado da loira. Mesmo que elas obviamente tivessem valores diferentes e ela tivesse lhe parecido extremamente fútil, não podia negar que algo a impedia de descartá-la ou espantá-la de forma mais definitiva... ao mesmo tempo em que não podia suportar a presença dela.

A assustava um pouco o quão naturalmente Astoria conseguia dominar as coisas ao seu redor. Como era fácil para ela conseguir as coisas do seu jeito e como tudo parecia se mover de acordo com sua vontade. Não era a toa que a consideravam a rainha de Hogwarts.

Andando apressada, acabou esbarrando em alguém ao virar o corredor.

_À force de malentendus je suis mal-entendant  
Et ces déjà-vus me rendent malveillant_

-Me desculpe. – Pediu suavemente.

O esbarrão nem havia sido tão violento, mas sentiu uma mão fechar-se ao redor de seu braço, como se a equilibrando. Ginny olhou para cima, pressentindo de quem se tratava apenas pelo toque familiar.

-Tudo bem, eu não estava prestando atenção. – Potter respondeu. Sua voz era baixa, mas a proximidade excessiva entre os dois permitiu que ela o escutasse mesmo assim. Deu um passo para trás, sentindo os dedos dele abandonando seu braço com certa relutância.

-Eu tenho que... – sem completar a frase, voltou a andar pelo seu caminho.

-Você não apareceu no café da manhã hoje. – ele comentou alto, chamando sua atenção e fazendo-a parar. – Não vai almoçar também?

-Eu não te devo satisfações dos meus horários, Potter.

Como Astoria observara, sua voz era tão suave que ainda demorou um pouco para Harry entender que ela estava incomodada.

-Está fugindo de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, começando a segui-la.

-Não.

-Pois devia.

Ginny franziu o cenho, mas não parou de andar.

-E o que isso quer dizer?

-Que você está irritando muita gente, ao ficar de conversinha com Weasley e seus amiguinhos.

-O que importa com quem eu ando? Se eu bem me lembro, todo mundo acha que eu sou lixo. Pelo menos era o que diziam enquanto jogavam comida podre ou tentavam me fazer tropeçar e cair das escadas.

Ele riu. Mas foi uma risada estranha, curta, com uma pitada de amargura, que fez Ginny apressar o passo. De repente desejou não ter fugido de Astoria. Pelo menos agora não estaria na presença daquele rapaz tão estranho.

E, o pior de tudo, é que ela _ainda _o achava terrivelmente familiar.

-Ninguém acha que você é lixo. Está todo mundo... alvoroçado com a sua chegada.

-Não é como se eu estivesse tentando chamar a atenção, sabe? – Ginny respondeu com certa impaciência. Com o canto do olho percebeu que ele sorria do que parecia ser uma piada interna.

-Eu sei que não está. Isso torna tudo mais interessante.

Ginny não respondeu. Apenas apressou o passo.

-Hey. – ele correu um pouco para alcançá-la, agarrando-a novamente pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

Ginny encolheu-se com a força que ele empregou.

-Por que está fugindo dessa forma de mim? – ele perguntou com certo humor. – Eu não quero te fazer mal nem nada.

-Então por que não me deixa em paz? – ela perguntou baixinho, sem alterar o tom de voz, olhando-o nos olhos.

Harry a encarou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse surpreso e até um pouco assombrado com o que via em sua frente, mas não a soltou.

-Me solte, por favor. – ela pediu.

-Olha... – ele começou, parecendo se recuperar. – Me desculpe. Eu não queria ser rude. Só queria conhecer você.

Ginny retesou o corpo, agarrando a mochila com mais força em seu ombro.

-Bom, já conheceu. – disse. – Agora, por favor, me solte.

-Eu sou Harry Potter.

Ela piscou.

-Eu sei quem você é.

-Eu sei, mas queria me apresentar direito. – ele sorriu. Era um sorriso extremamente bonito. Talvez um dos sorrisos mais charmosos que Ginny já vira na vida. Por algum motivo, isso só serviu para assustá-la mais ainda.

-Agora que já o fez. – ela tentou novamente desvencilhar o braço, mas antes que ela voltasse a andar, ele parou na sua frente.

-Não, não, calma aí. – ele a parou. – Não vou deixar você sair assim. Olha... tome. – ele tirou de suas coisas uma maçã e estendeu-a para Ginny.

-O que é isso?

-É uma maçã. – Harry explicou pacientemente.

-Eu sei que é uma maçã, mas por que você está me dando uma maçã?

-Porque você não comeu nada hoje e deve estar com fome. E eu quero selar a paz. – ele estendeu a fruta novamente. – Anda. Não está envenenada nem nada.

Ginny ainda encarou-o por alguns segundos antes de estender a mão e receber, lentamente, a oferta. Estava, de fato, sentindo-se um pouco fraca pela falta de comida.

-Obrigada. – disse.

-De nada. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. Olhando para a mão de Ginny, percebendo o tom escuro de suas unhas e o anel bonito em seu dedo. – Acho que não adianta te convidar para almoçar direito, não é?

-Obrigada pela maçã. – Ginny agradeceu novamente. Desviando-se dele e quase correndo na direção do salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele não insistiu mais.

Ao chegar ao Salão Comunal, a garota sentou-se no sofá, respirando profundamente, ainda um pouco nervosa pelo encontro inesperado com Potter.

No salão às moscas, hesitantemente, analisou a maçã em sua mão. Colocou-a no seu colo, enquanto removia um de seus anéis. Tirou a pedra de rubi dele e pressionou-a na casca extremamente vermelha. Depois de alguns segundos, a pedra continuou igual, sem detectar nenhum feitiço ou poção ou qualquer coisa mágica na fruta.

Aliviada, tirou uma mordida. Sentindo o sabor mais fortemente do que sentiria se estivesse bem alimentada. Provavelmente não teria aceitado aquela oferta de paz se não estivesse com tanta fome. Olhando para a lareira e refletindo que precisaria de um casaco mais pesado para as aulas da tarde, Ginny relaxou.

O ambiente do Salão Comunal era tão acolhedor e confortável que chegou a considerar não voltar para as aulas da tarde. Passou todo o horário do almoço lendo e mordiscando a fruta em sua mão. Enquanto se decidia, Neville Longbottom entrou correndo pelo buraco do retrato. Arfante, olhou ao redor, parecendo procurar alguém.

-Neville?

Ao avistar Ginny, o garoto correu em sua direção, afobado.

-Ginny!

-Neville, calma! O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, preocupada, enquanto mordiscava o que sobrara da maçã.

-Ron... Malfoy... ele... atacou... Ron. – Neville tentou explicar, enquanto puxava o ar, gesticulando.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas com estranhamento enquanto se levantava e jogava os restos da fruta no lixo.

-Malfoy está incomodando Ron? É isso?

-Eles estão duelando!

-Desculpe, Neville... não quero parecer chata, mas eu realmente não estou interessada em assistir briguinhas.

-Não... Você tem que ajudar! – Neville finalmente conseguiu articular, já recuperando o fôlego. – Ron está em desvantagem! Malfoy sempre usa de meios covardes pra derrubar Ron e eu acho que ele pode acabar se machucando feio!

-Nev, e o que te faz pensar que eu posso ajudar? – Ginny perguntou. – Não é melhor chamar os professores?

-Os professores não vão intervir! – Neville parecia a cada segundo mais ansioso. – Ginny, por favor! Eles estão nos jardins! Você tem que ajudar! Ele é seu... – interrompeu-se subitamente, fazendo Ginny erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Ele é meu...?

-Amigo. – Neville completou, hesitante. – Não é? Pelo menos é o que parece.

Ginny baixou o olhar, considerando por alguns instantes as palavras de Neville. Ron podia ser meio estranho perto dela de vez em quando, mas ela realmente gostava da companhia dele. O garoto parecia ser forte, honesto e era extremamente engraçado. Só o conhecera no início da semana, mas sempre que conversavam sentia que eram amigos de tempos.

-É. Você tem razão. – concordou. – Vamos.

E correu pelo buraco do retrato, seguida por Neville, que parecia lutar para acompanhá-la enquanto ela deslizava rapidamente pelos corredores, descendo as escadas em grandes pulos até chegar aos jardins.

Quando chegou, os alunos estavam aglomerados. Levou algum tempo para que conseguisse atravessá-los, empurrando-os pelos ombros, se embrenhando pelos poucos espaços que podia passar. A maioria gritava e torcia.

-Prewett, é melhor você não se aproximar. – alguém disse as suas costas. – A coisa tá feia.

Ginny ignorou sem nem se voltar para ver quem era.

-Meu Deus. – sussurrou quando finalmente conseguiu ver o que estava acontecendo, por cima do ombro de uma sonserina que torcia animadamente.

Ron estava caído no chão. Draco Malfoy, a sua frente, ria, com a varinha apontada para ele. Dois outros sonserinos que ela reconheceu como Crabbe e Goyle, com as mangas arregaçadas e as varinhas em punho estavam posicionados atrás de Ron. Não era difícil perceber que haviam atacado o garoto pelas costas, que agora lutava para se levantar de uma poça de seu próprio sangue no chão.

Seu nariz estava desfigurado, e seus olhos pareciam não conseguir focalizar nada enquanto ele agitava a varinha, tentando debilmente se defender, o que parecia muito engraçado para os alunos em volta, que riam uns com os outros apontando para ele.

Finalmente, conseguindo tirar do caminho as pessoas a sua frente, jogou-se no chão e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ron a tempo de defendê-lo de um outro feitiço de Malfoy.

-_Protego_. – exclamou. Fazendo a azaração do garoto ricochetear em seu escudo invisível.

As risadas sumiram subitamente e Malfoy pareceu confuso, como se ainda estivesse tentando entender de onde foi que ela saíra.

-Ron... – Ginny chamou colocando as mãos em suas faces. – Sou eu, Ginny.

Ele tossiu sangue quando tentou responder.

-Ssh, shh. – ela fez. – Calma. Eu estou aqui. Ninguém mais vai te machucar. – ela afirmou deitando a cabeça do ruivo no chão.

-Eu não contaria com isso, Prewett. – a voz de Draco Malfoy anunciou, risonho. Era a primeira vez que falava com ela diretamente.

Ginny virou-se e olhou-o com desprezo e descaso. Como se ele não passasse de um inseto terrivelmente irritante.

-Já chega, Malfoy. – disse fortemente. – Você já fez demais. Pegue sua corja de seguidorezinhos ridículos e dê o fora daqui.

Algumas pessoas prenderam a respiração. Ninguém falava assim com Draco Malfoy, com a exceção de Ron Weasley... e olha como ele acabara por fazer isso.

-Draco. – Astoria Greengrass surgiu por trás dele. – Já chega.

Ginny virou-se para Ron, que respirava com dificuldade pela boca, e apontou a varinha para o nariz desfigurado do garoto.

-_Episkey._

Com um alto estalo, os ossos do nariz de Ron voltaram para o lugar certo e ele pareceu bem menos atordoado.

-Onde mais dói? – ela perguntou suavemente quando o viu abrir os olhos. Ele não parecia conseguir responder. Então Ginny ergueu os olhos para Crabbe. Suas orbes castanhas brilhavam e pareciam queimá-lo como se fossem brasas. – O que vocês fizeram?

Crabbe deu um passo para trás.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa. – disse, contrariado. – Foi só um confundus e...

-Você não precisa dar explicações para ela, seu idiota! – Draco bradou. – E você, Prewett! Já chega! Saia do caminho! Agora! – ele ordenou apontando a varinha diretamente para ela, fazendo Astoria soltar uma exclamação.

-Draco, abaixe essa varinha!

-Então tire-a do caminho! – ele gritou. – Olhe o que aquele traidor de sangue nojento fez em mim! – ele apontou com raiva para sua bochecha esquerda, onde um corte fino, porém longo atravessava seu rosto, manchando sua pele pálida de sangue. – Olha o que o bastardo fez em mim! Saia do caminho se não quiser acabar como ele, Prewett!

Ginny ouviu alguns apelos para que ela se levantasse e alguns incentivos para que Draco a azarasse.

Limitou-se a revirar os olhos e voltar-se para Ron.

-Ron, vai ficar tudo bem. – confortou-o baixinho. – Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixá-los fazer mais nada.

Apontou a varinha para ele, pronta para livrá-lo do feitiço de confusão quando sentiu uma queimação forte nas costas que a arremessou para longe de Ron. Caiu aos pés de Blaise Zabini. Quando tentou se levantar, ele segurou-a pelo braço e torceu-o nas suas costas.

Debateu-se, sentindo seu coração querer escapar pela boca ao ver que Draco erguia a varinha para o indefeso grifinório com um olhar assassino.

-Está vendo o que você fez, Weasley? – perguntou venenosamente. – Por causa das suas atitudes agora acham que podem me desafiar. Eu não posso deixar você sair dessa, senão mais Prewetts e Weasleys vão surgir tentando levantar a voz para mim.

-Malfoy! Ninguém te desafia nessa escola! – Ginny gritou, sentindo-se a beira do desespero. Ele levantou os olhos para ela. – Você não precisa fazer isso! Pelo amor de Deus, vai acabar matando-o!

Draco sorriu de lado.

-E que diferença vai fazer? Um inseto insolente a menos no mundo.

Ginny arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele falava sério. Até mesmo os amigos do sonserino pareceram olhá-lo com certo receio. Tentou se desvencilhar de Blaise para alcançar Ron, mas o aperto dele era forte e doloroso.

-Droga, ela não fica quieta! – Blaise protestou.

-Malfoy! – ela gritou, tentando buscar algo para atrasá-lo, nervosa, ao vê-lo erguer novamente a varinha na direção do garoto caído. – Malfoy, por favor.

Draco ergueu os olhos para ela e riu.

-Agora é "Malfoy, por favor"? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente. – Onde está toda a sua atitude? Toda a sua valentia? Hã, grifinóriazinha?

-Draco, ela não tem nada... – Astoria tentou interceder. Draco apenas colocou a mão em seu ombro e afastou-a. A loira parecia terrivelmente amedrontada. O sonserino analisou com divertimento a expressão de súplica de Ginny.

-Então é esse o seu ponto fraco. – ele comentou com divertimento. – Quando estávamos focando em você, em _te_ machucar, você parecia não poder se importar menos, mas agora... – ele apontou com a varinha para Ron.

-Não!

-Agora você fica nesse estado. – ele riu, parecendo nunca ter visto algo mais interessante em toda a sua vida. Analisou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de decidir: - Blaise... solte-a.

Finalmente livre, Ginny correu para Ron, mas foi impedida de chegar a ele pela varinha de Crabbe em seu pescoço. Olhou nervosamente para Draco.

-Calma, Prewett. – Draco disse, sorrindo venenosamente. – Eu sou um cavalheiro. Não machuco garotas. Vou te perdoar dessa vez.

Astoria relaxou visivelmente.

-Agora veja bem, não posso fazer o mesmo pelo seu amiguinho Ron, por que ele não merece ser poupado. – Draco explicou bem-humorado, como se falasse com uma criança. – E você precisa entender o que acontece com quem me desafia. Precisa entender o seu lugar.

Ginny fechou os olhos nervosamente, sentindo a varinha de Crabbe apertando seu pescoço.

-Eu já sei o meu lugar, Malfoy. – Ginny disse, suavemente. – Não precisa fazer isso. Eu não quero te desafiar. Por favor.

Com o seu tom suave, Crabbe desviou sua atenção para ver a reação de Draco. Ginny podia ouvir os poucos amigos de Ron sendo acossados pelos outros sonserinos, para que não pudessem ajudar. Sentindo a raiva e o medo por ver Ron naquele estado engolfar seus sentidos, desviou-se, rápida, da mira da varinha de Crabbe. Desarmou a ele e Goyle. Desviou-se rápida de uma maldição de Blaise, lançando-lhe outra.

Sabia que os outros mal conseguiam acompanhá-la de tão rápida que se movia. Recolheu as varinhas, mas quando correu na direção de Ron, chocou-se com algo grande e duro, e seus braços foram restringidos violentamente por mãos fortes.

Olhando para cima, percebeu que havia se chocado no peitoral de Draco Malfoy. Como ele havia conseguido se deslocar tão rapidamente na sua direção sem que ela percebesse, Ginny não conseguia entender.

-Acho que não posso confiar em você, Prewett.

-Me solta! – bradou. Lembrando de suas aulas de defesa pessoal, conseguiu afastá-lo ao pressionar os polegares em seu quadril, empurrando-o. Quando as mãos dele seguraram seus pulsos, moveu-os na direção dos polegares dele com força e rapidez, conseguindo se libertar.

Voltou a correr para Ron, quando um feitiço a desarmou. Com raiva, tateou por sua varinha. Astoria a pegou antes que ela tivesse a chance de alcançá-la.

-Astoria, por favor. – pediu baixinho.

-Ginny, é melhor que você... – ela começou suplicante, antes de gritar, olhando para trás da ruiva.

Antes que Ginny conseguisse se virar, sentiu braços a agarrando fortemente por trás, prendendo os seus contra o seu corpo e tirando-a do chão.

-Pronto, Draco. – a voz de Theodore Nott ecoou, com diversão. – Agora ela não se mexe mais.

-Vire-a pra cá, Theo. – Draco mandou. – Quero que ela veja isso. – ele disse, sombriamente, erguendo a varinha na direção de Ron, que tentava rastejar para longe.

-Não! – Ginny gritou. – Não! Malfoy, por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Deixa ele em paz!

Ginny ainda conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos, mas não conseguiu tirar o desespero do olhar e de sua voz quando avistou Ron, tão indefeso, tão fraco, tão covardemente derrotado, lutando debilmente pela sua vida.

-Eu não acredito. Eu estava quebrando a cabeça para saber como te afetar e a resposta era tão fácil, o tempo todo. – Draco comentou, parecendo um tanto maravilhado. Então voltou-se para Ron. – Mas eu cuido de você depois. Agora eu tenho assuntos inacabados com essa ralé...

-MALFOY! – Ginny gritou.

-Fica quieta, garota! – Theo berrou impacientemente, apertando-a dolorosamente para que ela ficasse quieta, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor.

Quando voltou a olhar para Draco, a fúria assassina havia abandonado o rosto do sonserino. Ao invés disso, a encarava com a mesma expressão de alguns dias atrás no Salão Principal. Como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

De repente, ele sorriu, mandando arrepios pela espinha de Ginny. Ela sentiu um nó horrível em sua garganta.

-Okay. – Draco disse para si mesmo, antes de aumentar a voz. – Okay, você quer mesmo salvar seu amiguinho?

Ginny suspirou.

-Por favor. –pediu baixinho.

-Solte-a, Theo. – ele pediu para Theodore, que a soltou, mas pressionou sua varinha contra as costas dela, em uma ameaça muda para que ela não tentasse nada. – Venha cá. – Draco ordenou a Ginny, chamando-a com o dedo indicador. – E não tente nada. Só vou te dar uma chance.

Ginny engoliu em seco e se aproximou em passos hesitantes. O silêncio de expectativa era tão grande que ela podia ouvir o som de seus sapatos pressionando a grama. Parou quando estava a um braço de distância de Malfoy. Ele analisava-a com um sorriso superior, cheio de expectativa.

De repente, encostou a varinha no seu próprio ferimento, na bochecha.

-Limpe.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

-Você mesmo pode fazer isso.

-Achei que você não ia mais me desafiar. – ele observou raivosamente, fazendo Ginny encolher os ombros. – Limpe. – ordenou, mais duramente.

Hesitante, Ginny olhou em volta rapidamente, procurando Luna, Neville, ou algum rosto amigo na multidão. Só viu o de Astoria. E o olhar nervoso dela não lhe serviu de conforto. Voltou a olhar para Malfoy antes de erguer a mão na direção de seu rosto.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, ele subitamente segurou seu pulso, e a puxou até que seus corpos se encostassem e ela tivesse que entortar o pescoço para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ginny prendeu a respiração com o susto. A mão dele era fria e seus dedos a apertavam com força.

-Assim não. – ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela, fazendo-a tentar afastar o rosto, e desviar o olhar. – Use a sua boca.

Quando ele falou, estava tão próximo que ela pode sentir sua respiração em sua bochecha. Ouviu alguns alunos torcendo e incentivando-a com zombaria enquanto ela tentava se livrar do aperto de Draco, fazendo com que ele a segurasse com mais força.

-Vamos lá, Prewett. – ele sussurrou. – A vida de Weasley está nas suas mãos. Não é possível que vá deixar seu amiguinho morrer por puro orgulho.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Estava de costas para Ron então não podia vê-lo. Mas foi a imagem dele, caído e sangrando, que ela invocou para ter coragem e estômago para fazer... o que estava prestes a fazer. Voltou-se lentamente para Malfoy. Devagar, tirou o pulso do aperto dele, levando as mãos aos seus ombros para se apoiar enquanto esticava o corpo para conseguir alcançar o corte.

Sentiu-o abaixar-se um pouco e virar o rosto para ajudá-la.

Respirando fundo, Ginny sentiu como se o corpo de Malfoy a envolvesse completamente, emanando um calor abrasador. Podia sentir a respiração dele em sua pele e sentir o cheiro de sua loção pós-barba. Antes de fechar os olhos, por cima do ombro forte de Draco, avistou Neville, desarmado, caído sobre a mira da varinha de Lynn Nott. Ele a encarava, parecendo prestes a chorar.

Ginny fechou os olhos enquanto inclinava-se, e seus lábios enfim pressionaram a pele de Malfoy. Mal ouviu enquanto era ovacionada pela multidão que os rodeava, pois a reação de Draco fora forte e instantânea demais. Os braços dele a envolveram e suas mãos puxaram-na pela cintura, trazendo-a para cima, e ajudando-a a se manter esticada. O sonserino suspirou fortemente e ela sentia a respiração dele e seus lábios encostando-se em sua pele... tremeu violentamente e tentou afastar-se, apertando os olhos e retesando o corpo, empurrando-o pelo peito, fazendo-o segurá-la com ainda mais força.

-Use a língua. – ele ordenou com a voz rouca.

Tremendo, Ginny esticou-se novamente, ajudada pelos saltos consideravelmente altos de suas botas. As mãos de Malfoy a seguravam com tanta força que ela mal precisava fazer esforço para manter o equilíbrio. Cumpriu a ordem dele, abrindo os lábios e, com a ponta da língua, limpando o sangue do corte em toda a sua extensão.

Talvez aquilo não tivesse sido tão torturante se Malfoy não estivesse adorando de forma tão óbvia, e se não houvesse uma multidão os assistindo e incentivando.

O gosto de ferrugem típico do sangue invadiu sua boca e suas narinas enquanto ela limpava o ferimento de Malfoy. Quanto mais ela lambia, mais sangue parecia substituir o que ela limpava.

-Não se preocupe. – ele sussurrou, sua voz era tão carregada e afetada que Ginny afastou-se, assustada. – Essa é provavelmente a coisa mais pura que você vai beber na vida.

-Já chega. – ela disse, baixinho. Ele apertou-a com mais força, fazendo-a contorcer-se e puxar o ar fortemente.

-Você para quando eu mandar parar. – ele afirmou ameaçadoramente. – Continua... – a última palavra era tão carregada de _desejo_, que Ginny precisou buscar forças novamente na imagem de Ron para conseguir continuar.

Mas não iria chorar.

Isso não.

_Je ne fume plus_

_mais je pars en cendres  
Combien de temps_

_me faudra-t-il encore t'attendre_

Tremia violentamente enquanto ouvia Draco arfar e o sentia puxar seu corpo contra o dele enquanto ela tentava limpar os resquícios de sangue em seu rosto. Não entendia porque ele estava aproveitando tanto aquilo. Estava tão nervosa, que seus lábios e sua língua o tocavam com hesito excessivo, pressionando apenas de leve a pele do rosto dele, com medo de que qualquer pressão fizesse mais sangue brotar do corte.

Quando Ginny não mais pôde sentir o gosto do sangue de Malfoy, parou e afastou o rosto.

-Quem disse pra parar? – Draco perguntou raivosamente.

-Já parou de sangrar. – ela sussurrou de volta. Ele a apertava com tanta força que seus pés não mais tocavam o chão. – Me solte.

Draco sorriu.

-Eu não posso fazer isso agora, posso?

E dessa vez Ginny quase não conseguiu segurar mais as lágrimas de nojo quando ele pressionou sua óbvia excitação contra o corpo dela.

-Só um minutinho. Fica quieta. – ele ordenou baixinho.

E os próximos segundos, nos quais Draco obviamente tentava se acalmar, foram os segundos que Ginny usou para reprimir a humilhação e a vontade de chorar. Fez um bom trabalho ao segurar as lágrimas, mas só conseguiu se acalmar de verdade ao abrir os olhos para Neville. Que lhe lançou um olhar encorajador, como se lhe dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

E o olhar dele era tão decidido, que Ginny _realmente _acreditou que tudo ia ficar bem.

Lentamente, pelo que pareceu demorar horas, Draco a colocou no chão.

Tinha um leve sorrisinho e seus olhos cinzentos brilharam para ela enquanto, lentamente, tirava as mãos de seu corpo.

-Muito bem, Prewett. – sussurrou.

Ginny, não querendo mais problemas, desviou-se dos braços dele, antes que acabasse seguindo seus impulsos e lhe desferindo um bom soco, ou cuspindo em sua cara. Correu para Ron, ajoelhando-se e colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

-Ginny? – Ron chamou, parecendo atordoado de dor.

-Ron, vai ficar tudo bem agora. – Ginny disse baixinho, em uma voz reconfortante. – Eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar, okay? Você vai ficar bom como novo.

O garoto pareceu visivelmente mais calmo com as palavras de Ginny, deixando sua cabeça desfalecer e concentrando-se em respirar.

-Deixem os amiguinhos dele a ajudarem. – Draco ordenou, sem tirar os olhos de Ginny. A ruiva não prestou atenção, mas logo sentiu Luna e Neville ao seu lado, assim como uma de suas colegas de quarto e Seamus Finnigan, um amigo de Ron.

-É melhor o flutuarmos para lá. – Seamus disse.

-E se ele tiver alguma costela quebrada? – Luna perguntou. – Não é melhor conjurarmos uma maca?

-Lavender já correu para pedir ajuda na Ala Hospitalar. Eles vão chegar em pouco tempo. É melhor deixarmos isso para eles, senão podemos acabar machucando-o mais ainda.

Ginny fez que sim, abraçando a cabeça de Ron, sentindo que quanto mais perto o segurasse, mais seguro ele estaria.

-Ginny? – ouviu-o murmurar de novo.

-Sssh, shh, estou aqui, Ron. – disse de forma reconfortante, beijando a testa dele com afeição.

Ignorou completamente o olhar emocionado de Neville, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Não sabia por que havia decidido se humilhar daquela forma para proteger Ron. Tudo bem, teria feito isso por qualquer vida, mas teria feito calmamente e não no nível de desespero em que se encontrava. Aquele não era seu estado normal! Já enfrentara situações tão piores sem se desesperar daquela forma! Já vira pessoas morrerem a sua frente sem nunca chegar a se desesperar!

Por que tinha aquele sentimento tão profundamente terno por Ron, ao abraçá-lo daquela forma? Por que sentia como se parte dela fosse morrer também se Draco o tivesse matado? Por que sentia essa estranha ligação com o ruivo que acabara de conhecer?

Não era uma ligação romântica, sabia que não era. Era maior do que isso. _Bem_ maior.

Naquele momento, era mais forte até do que o que ela sentia por seus pais.

Era como se...

Seus instintos soubessem alguma coisa que seu racional nunca poderia entender.

Ou lembrar.

_Je ne fume plus mais je pars en cendres_

X

**N/A:** Como nessa fic o número de grifinórios é bem menor do que das outras casas de Hogwarts muitas vezes eles vão assistir aulas com mais duas casas. Achei que seria mais interessante dessa forma.

Então, o que estão achando até agora? Esse foi o meu capítulo favorito até agora. Conhecemos um pouco mais de Ginny, de Astoria... Draco nem tanto. Só o vemos pela perspectiva dos outros... talvez nos próximos capítulos possamos entendê-lo melhor. Hehe.

Bom, fiquei um pouco desapontada porque o capítulo passado não tinha recebido nenhuma review e eu achei que ninguém tinha lido, mas aí recebi umas três e isso foi o suficiente para postar o próximo capítulo. Adoro fics, mas também não vou postar se não tiver ninguém lendo. O.o

Então me digam o que estão achando, opiniões, o que vocês esperam que aconteça, qual personagem vocês gostam mais e querem ver mais... me deixem informada que eu vejo o que posso fazer!

Beijos!

**Julianna Soares**** : **Esse capítulo foi mais focado na Ginny, mas próximo vai ser no Draco mesmo. Acho que você vai gostar! Muito obrigada pela review e que bom que você gostou. O site ficou realmente meio morto nos últimos tempos mas não consigo desapegar de fanfics. É o que mantém a saga viva ainda pra mim. Hehe! Um beijo! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Laiza **e** Princesa Chi **eu respondi por PM!

E não esqueci de AEDC! Estou escrevendo!


End file.
